Opowieść Wigilijna
by HomoViator
Summary: Opowieść Wigilijna w wersji sherlockowej.Mycroft niczym Scrooge nienawidzi świąt,aż pewnego wigilijnego wieczoru nawiedza go duch ojca i zapowiada przybycie trzech zjaw, które pomogą Mycroftowi wyprostować pokręcone ścieżki życiowe i naprawić błędy.Drama,fluff,zabawa,nieco romansu(Mystrade i Johnlock)oraz święta na Baker Street.Wesołych Świąt!:) ho ho ho:)
1. Chapter 1 - Mycroft Holmes nie w humorze

Roz. 1

Mycroft Holmes nie w humorze

Zaczęło się od tego, że zmarł Sherrinford Holmes. Mycroft zawsze miał ojca za wyrachowanego, zimnego łajdaka, zdradzającego żonę i ignorującego swoich synów, więc gdy tylko żałobna nowina do niego dotarła, osobiście zajął się organizowaniem pogrzebu. Oraz przeglądaniem akt po zmarłym rodzicielu. Mnóstwa bardzo tajnych, bardzo interesujących akt.

Mycroft Holmes nie lubił Sherrinforda Holmesa, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to dostrzegać jego zmysłu biznesowego i politycznego geniuszu. Pogrzeb starego drania można było wykorzystać towarzysko i finansowo, i Mycroft właśnie tak zamierzał do tego podejść. Kondolencje, kwiaty, posępna kolacja w najdroższej restauracji w Londynie, a potem espresso w zacisznym klubie Diogenes i biznes. Umowy pisane, umowy dżentelmeńskie, ustalenia i kontakty. Mycroft był w tym dobry, był w tym także podobny do Sherrinforda Holmesa.

Nie. Mycroft nie był podobny do ojca. Zawsze walczył, aby nie być do niego podobnym, ale cóż. Sherrrinford Holmes posiadał pewne bardzo przydatne cechy. Mycroft lubił myśleć, że wykorzystuje je o wiele lepiej niż świętej pamięci ojciec.

Mycroft sprosił całą rodzinę, partnerów biznesowych i przyjaciół Sherrinforda z wyższych sfer. Zorganizował nieprzyzwoicie wręcz bogatą stypę, zapłacił bajońską sumę za pochówek tradycyjny na terenach cmentarnych przyległych do terenów rodziny królewskiej. Przypilnował także, aby stary Holmes pochowany był w swoim najlepszym garniturze i w nie noszonej od wieków ślubnej obrączce. Mamusi Mycroft Holmes nie poinformował o śmierci jej czcigodnego małżonka. I tak nie zapamiętała by tego dłużej niż pięć minut a na pewno zrobiłaby rwetes, odgrywając komedię żałoby i smutku.

Mycroft Holmes był człowiekiem praktycznym i wybuchy emocjonalne mamusi wolał trzymać tam, gdzie samą mamusię. W dyskretnie położonym na uboczu Londynu zakładzie sanatoryjnym St Lucia. Tam przynajmniej nie miała do mamusi dostępu prasa i można było o niej zapomnieć, w błogim przeświadczeniu, że jest pod opieką specjalistów.

Tak więc Sherrinford Holmes umarł, a przed pochówkiem został wystawiony na katafalku, aby rodzina pożegnała się po raz ostatni z jego sztywnym, umalowanym truchłem. Tłum znajomych politycznych i znajomych ministerialnych, wiernych biznesmenów i jeszcze bardziej wiernych dłużników przetaczał się dostojnie przy trumnie, mrucząc i szemrząc.

Sherlock podszedł do ciała ojca na samym końcu, po czym wyraźnym, dźwięcznym głosem oznajmił.

"Ty stary głupcze."

Tłum dookoła zafalował, dziesiątki oczu wbiły się w Sherlocka, ale on jak zwykle nic sobie z tego nie robił. Mycfort patrzył z uczuciem niewygodnej pustki w okolicach żołądka, jak młodszy brat nie oglądając się za siebie sztywnym krokiem wychodzi z kaplicy. Zapewne aby wypróbować nowe roztwory heroiny. Zapewne, żeby zaćpać się znowu niemal na śmierć, tak jak cztery lata temu w święta.

Mycroft Holmes nienawidził świąt. Nie tylko dlatego, że w czasie radosnych obchodów przyjścia Chrystusa Pana Sherlock wariował.

Tak więc Sherrinford Holmes był martwy, jak gwoźdź w swojej własnej trumnie. Mycroft po raz ostatni popatrzył na jego poszarzałą twarz o wydatnych kościach policzkowych i okazałym, angielskim nosie, po czym kazał zaśrubować wieko. Nic nie czuł, nie myślał też, że śmierć kogoś tak chłodnego w obyciu, tak okrutnego jak ojciec w jakikolwiek sposób go poruszy. Emocjonalnie czy jakkolwiek inaczej.

Mycroft nigdy nie był sentymentalny. Z nich dwóch to Sherlock wykazywał raczej większą skłonność do teatralnych gestów, czarnych nastrojów i ogólnie emocji. Mycroft był spokojny, ponieważ tylko tak potrafił dobrze ocenić sytuację i wykalkulować, wydedukować to, czego potrzebował. A jednak, chociaż Mycroft nie należał do zbyt uczuciowych ludzi, a jednak gdy Sherrinford Holmes umarł i został pogrzebany, jakaś część, jakiś niepokojący fragment całego tego śmiesznego obrządku pogrzebowego zapadła Mycroftowi w pamięć. Na lata, a dokładnie na siedem lat fragment tego wspomnienia leżał sobie ukryty pomiędzy innymi, bardziej istotnymi sprawami i rozmyślaniami starszego Holmesa. Nastał jednak ten moment, w którym skryty pod mułem wspomnień fragment odsłonił się nagle.

I zaatakował.

/

To był kolejny zwyczajny grudniowy dzień, przynajmniej dla Mycrofta. Starał się zachować zdrowe zmysły i kontrolę nad otoczeniem, podczas gdy reszta świata wykazywała oznaki szaleństwa i zidiocenia, zaczynając przygotowywać się do świąt Bożego Narodzenia.

Nie cierpiał tego. Korowód nic nie znaczących ludzi, wydających swoje nic nie znaczące, maleńkie w porównaniu z globalnym rynkiem pieniądze, na nic nie znaczące prezenty. Dla rodzin, które miały ich gdzieś, dla znajomych, którzy o nich zapominali, dla partnerów, którzy ich zdradzali. Tandetna, plastikowa, bożonarodzeniowa bzdura. Kosztowna i ogłupiająca, a na szczycie tej piramidy bezsensu komercyjny Mikołaj, jadący tirami, wypełnionymi Coca Colą. Niekończące się korki pomiędzy pałacem Buckingham a rezydencją Mycrofta, nieustanne telefony pracowników ze służbowych linii, nieustanne marnowanie czasu, za który się im w końcu płaci, ponieważ to "To tylko do mojej babci, panie Holmes! Tylko meil do mojego kuzyna. Raz mi się zdarzyło spóźnić, tylko raz zapomniałam, to święta..."

Mógłby ich z miejsca utłuc za te delikatne nadużycia, za te szemrane konszachty, za idiotyczne założenie, że od dwudziestego do dwudziestego siódmego grudnia wolno marnować pieniądze Mycrofta Holmesa. Bo ma, bo potrzebują, bo przecież do diabła ciężkiego cholera jasna psia krew ŚWIĘTA!

Mycroft popatrzył spode łba na Antheę, pochyloną nad swoim biurkiem i szepczącą coś do słuchawki telefonu. Uśmiechała się. Zamiast odwołać wizytę u dentysty, która Mycroft miał zaaranżowaną na czternastą ale musiał w tym czasie być w parlamencie.

Niewielka, ale prężna firma Radców Prawnych Mycrofta Holmesa miała się dobrze głównie dlatego, że zajmowała się rzeczami, z którymi nikt inny nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Zawsze na pograniczu prawa, zawsze nieco w cieniu, zawsze bardziej kompetentna od innych, obeznana. Mycroft lubił być niezbędny głowom państwa, ministrom i kanclerzom, ale jeszcze bardziej lubił być niezależny, a więc posiadać swoje własne, niewysychające źródło dochodów.

"Antheo. Możesz przestać rozmawiać i zacząć wykonywać swoje obowiązki? Dentysta, parlament, za dwie godziny."

Anthea podskoczyła lekko na swoim fotelu. Powiedziała coś szybko do telefonu, po czym rozłączyła się, spoglądając na szefa. Bez wahania, wprost. Anthea nigdy nie bała się Mycrofta Holmesa, nie tak jak inni jego pracownicy, dlatego była tak świetną asystentką. Dlatego jej udział w tym świątecznym bezmyślnym kręciole tak Mycrofta zdenerwował.

"Tak. Przepraszam. Właśnie dzwoniła do mnie siostra..."

"Nie sądzę, aby interesowało mnie z kim rozmawiałaś." uciął Anthei Mycroft. "Za dwie minuty na moim biurku pojawić się mają umowy dotyczące naszej współpracy z parlamentem. Jeżeli za dwie minuty ich nie będzie zapomnij o świątecznym bonusie i o wolnym pierwszego stycznia!"

Zaczął spokojnym, monotonnym tonem znudzonego arystokraty, ale jakimś cudem skończył sarkającym, wściekłym szeptem. Odkaszlnął, przygładził poły garnituru i odprowadzony zaskoczonym wzrokiem Anthei skrył się na powrót w gabinecie. Udzielała mu się widać świąteczna wrzawa i gorączka i to w niezbyt pozytywny sposób. Bolący ząb nie pomagał. Oby te trzy dni szybko minęły i można było wrócić do normalnego trybu pracy!

Mycroft zaszył się w swoim gabinecie jak borsuk, przedzierając się przez tony papierkowej roboty, raz po raz popijając ziółka i klnąc pod nosem na kolejny email od kolejnej fundacji charytatywnej, mającej chęć na jego pieniądze. To nawet nie były darmozjady, to były łamagi, nie potrafiące zarbić złąmanego szylinga, ani tym bardziej go zaoszczędzić. Mycrft wykasowywał hurtowo takie żałosne prośby, z kwaśną miną i zacięciem. Trzeba było jakoś uśmieżyć ból dziąsła, trzeba było łyknąć kolejny ibuprom i pracować... trzeba było zjeść dzisiaj śniadanie, wtedy Mycroft nie czułby się tak fatalnie z tymi ziółkami i prochami na ból. Tylko jak tutaj zjeść śniadanie, skoro całe dziąsło dookoła lewej dolnej piątki i szóstki ćmiło nieustannie, nie pozwalając się do końca skupić.

"Wesołych świąt, ha." mruknął Mycroft ponuro po czym popił jeszcze ziółek i pochylił się nad kolejną teczką akt. Parlament potrzebował zatwierdzić tą ustawę tuż po nowym roku, ale parlament składał się ze świętujących narodzenie mitycznego bóstwa wariatów, którzy nie patrzyli, że przez świąteczne opóźnienia tracą pieniądze, głosy i w ogóle reputację.

Anthea wsunęła się do gabinetu Mycrofta bez słowa i położyła mu na biurku umowy. Nie spojrzał nawet na nią, ale gdy asystentka już wyszła podniósł wzrok i zobaczył położoną koło kubka ziółkami bułkę z kurczakiem i serem. Bardzo plebejską, sklepową, pszenną, niezdrową bułkę o wysokim indeksie glikemicznym. Mycroft wyjadł z owej bułki ser i kurczaka i obiecał sobie w duchu, że da Anthei podwyżkę. Gdzieś w marcu, jak już ludzie zapomną o tych piekielnych świętach!

Mycroft nie cierpiał świąt i zawsze w okolicach połowy grudnia robił się ponury, złośliwy i kłótliwy. Pracownicy umykali mu z drogi, sekretarki milkły, minister oświaty uśmiechał się sztucznie a kanclerz życzył wesołych świąt po czym umykał pośpiesznie, zapominając wziąć ze sobą dopiero co podpisane umowy na temat ratyfikacji umów Unii Europejskiej z USA. Banda idiotów, jak dzieci wierzących w magię świąt.

Mycroft wierzył jedynie w kredyty, długi i procenty, dlatego też nie cierpiał świąt. Widział doskonale, co się kryje za złudnym blichtrem kolorowych światełek i rzewnych histryjek biblijnych.

Kiedyś niewolnictwo odbywało się przez ograniczenie wolności prawnej i faktycznej. Teraz sytuacja była bardziej zawikłana, teraz wolność osobista była tak pożądanym dobrem, że jeżeli człowiek miał na nią pieniądze, był wolny zarówno prawnie jak i faktycznie. Jeżeli człowiek pieniędzy nie miał był wolny jedynie prawnie, praktycznie był niewolnikiem. Ot i smętna prawda, ot i założenie, że większość ludzi trzeba powstrzymywać przed zdobyciem pieniędzy, a tym samym wolności.

Najlepsze było to, że większość ludzi nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że właściwie żyją w post kapitalistycznej epoce wiktoriańskiej. Wolność była do kupienia, ale nie każdego było na nią stać. Mycroft to widział, Mycroft nauczony był to widzieć już od dzieciństwa i od dzieciństwa trenował się w narzucaniu sobie dystansu. Bo co komu po żałowaniu ślepych niewolników? Lepiej niech nie wiedzą, lepiej niech pracują, rozmnażają się i wierzą, że ich czteropokojowe mieszkanie na przedmieściach, ich wysłużony samochód z drugiej ręki i raz w roku wakacje w Egipcie, są dobrą sytuacją. Dobra rzetelna klasa średnia ze swoim dobrym, rzetelnym status quo. Mycroft nie usiłował z tym walczyć. Nauczony przez najlepszego drania jakiego znał, Sherrinforda Holmesa, Mycroft uśmiechał się tylko i rządził swoim imperium a ono rozrastało się, coraz potężniejsze i coraz bardziej ukryte w systemach, w układach gabinetowych. Wyzysk człowieka przez człowieka? Proszę bardzo, niezapłacone nadgodziny, jeżeli zrobi się podczas nich świąteczne spotkanie. Najgorsze roboty, proszę bardzo, w końcu udział w nielegalnym handlu bronią to powód, dla którego Anglia brała udział w wojnach na terenie Afganistanu...

...boże, jak go bolało to dziąsło!

Mycroft wstał chwiejnie zza biurka i przeszedł się krótkimi, małymi kroczkami dookoła gabinetu. Usiłował oddychać głęboko, przenieść się w swoje miejsce szczęśliwości, tak jak radził psycholog, ale nic się nie dawało zrobić. Ząb bolał, żołądek buntował się przed brakiem jedzenia, umowy nadal leżały rozgrzebane na biurku. Cichy głosik w tyle głowy Mycrofta naciskał, aby dał sobie spokój, aby wrócił do domu, zrobił sobie wolne od wszystkich zobowiązań święta i przespał się. Najlepiej z tydzień. Albo dwa. Ale gdyby Mycroft słuchał tego typu podszeptów do niczego by nie doszedł. Jak Sherlock... o rany, Sherlock.

Mycroft stanął w pół kroku i spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Chyba właśnie usłyszał głos Johna Watsona, rozmawiającego z Antheą.

"Cholera!"

Mycroft potarł ze złością twarz, mrużąc oczy. Nie miał na to ani siły, nie miał na to chęci a nade wszystko, nie miał na to czasu! Mimo wszystko zdołał się jako tako uspokoić, zasiąść za biurkiem i opanować drżenie dłoni. Chwilę później w drzwiach gabinetu stanął z oszczędnym, czujnym uśmiechem doktor Watson. Pierwszy długoterminowy kochanek Sherlocka Holmesa, pierwszy współlokator, który nie usiłował Sherlocka udusić poduszką po tygodniu, niezwykły, dziwaczny, nieprzekupny człowiek, na dodatek ubrany w koszmarny czerwonozielony sweter świąteczny z reniferami i misiami, oraz w kurtkę modną trzy sezony temu.

Mycroft odgadł od razu czemu John Watson pofatygował się do niezbyt lubianego brata Sherlocka i od razu dziąsło zaczęło go boleć podwójnie.

John podszedł do biurka i usiadł na fotelu, nie czekając na zaproszenie.

"Mycroft."

"John."

W niebieskich oczach Johna błysnęło coś, czego starszy Holmes w sumie nie widywał. Współczucie. Mycroft poczuł nagły impuls, aby rzucić w Johna stojącym nieopodal laptopem.

"Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze." oznajmił cicho doktor Watson. Mycroft wykrzywił się brzydko.

"Przyszedłeś tutaj tylko po to, aby mi zakomunikować że źle wyglądam? Altruistyczne ale też niepotrzebne. Trzeba było wysłać smsa."

"Nie. Przyszedłem, ponieważ urządzamy na Baker Street małe świąteczne przyjęcie." w sposób widoczny wypowiedzenie tego było dla Johna nie lada wyzwaniem. Mycroft byłby zafascynowany, gdyby nie był zbyt obolały na doświadczanie odczuć wyższych.

"Smsa byś zignorował, tak powiedział Sherlock. Więc przyszedłem osobiście, aby... Może wpadłbyś na chwilę jutro na Baker Street, Mycroft. Nie będzie wielu ludzi, sami przyjaciele. Sherlock z pewnością chciałby cię zobaczyć..."

"Nie mam czasu. Sherlock zwłaszcza w święta nie będzie chciał się spotykać."

"Mycroft..."

"John, doceniam twój sentyment, ale znam swojego brata." Mycroft westchnął i pomasował sobie skroń, odkrywając, że ból zęba zaczyna promieniować mu na całą lewą stronę głowy. "Przyszedłeś tutaj nie z inicjatywy Sherlocka. Sam zadecydowałeś, że rodzina Holmesów, wyłączając zwariowaną mamusię, powinna spędzić ze sobą świąteczny czas. Ponieważ twoi rodzice już umarli, John, i została ci tylko siostra alkoholiczka, czujesz potrzebę naprawiania innych rodzin. Niestety, doktorze. Rodzina Holmesów nie wymaga naprawiania ponieważ już praktycznie nie istnieje. To co mogę robić dla Sherlocka to robię, i na tym przestańmy..."

John wyglądał, jak ktoś rozerwany pomiędzy potrzebą niesienia pomocy cierpiącemu a opuszczeniem gabinetu Mycrofta z przekleństwem na ustach. Jego naturalna skłonność do pomagania zwyciężyła. John wyszedł, aby po chwili wrócić ze świeżo zaparzoną zieloną herbatą, tabletką i miną zdeterminowanego medyka z misją.

"Łyknij, popij i jedź do domu, Mycroft. Wyglądasz jak śmierć na chorągwi."

"Myślałem, że opiekujesz się tylko Sherlockiem a nie jego krewnymi, doktorze Watsonie." ugryzł Mycroft, ale widocznie wyglądał tak żałośnie, że John nawet nie odpowiedział na jego zaczepkę.

"Jeżeli chciałbyś jednak odwiedzić nas na Baker Street to jutro o szesnastej zaczynamy świąteczną kolację. Wesołych świąt."

"Na pewno będą bardzo wesołe, nie mam wątpliwości." odpowiedział uprzejmie Mycroft i z ulgą odkrył, że John już zamyka za sobą drzwi, już kończy rozmowę i wraca do swojego Sherlocka, na swoją Baker Street, z zawilgoconą piwnicą, grzybem na północnej ścianie i wypaczonymi drewnianymi okiennicami z początku wieku. Doktor Watson rejterował, nie wierzył, że Mycroft przybędzie na bożonarodzeniową kolację. Spełniał tylko swój obywatelski obowiązek, wynikający z jego drobnomieszczańskiego wychowania, z tradycji, z głupoty...

"Bzdury."

Mycroft łyknął procha, którego zostawił mu John (silne draństwo cholera), zapił herbatą i resztką ziółek, po czym zgrzytając bolącymi zębami przedarł się przez wszystkie parlamentarne umowy niczym czołg przez zgliszcza. Anthea, która już teraz regularnie zaglądała do gabinetu i z nieukrywaną troską obserwowała szefa przy pracy wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, ale Mycroft ją ignorował. Niech patrzy jak powinno się pracować!

To nie był najlepszy dzień w życiu Mycrofta Holmesa, ale też nic nie zapowiadało nadejścia niezwykłych, zadziwiających wydarzeń, które miały nastąpić później.

Tak więc dwudziestego czwartego grudnia dokładnie o godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej Mycroft Holmes dojechał limuzyną do swojej rezydencji. Zabawne, jak doskonale pamiętał takie detale. Pamiętał, jak zaczął padać gęsty, mokrawy, puszysty śnieg, jak szofer szybko odjechał z podjazdu, aby podążyć czym prędzej do rodziny na święta. Pamiętał, że w pewnym momencie dziąsło bolało tak, że ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Pamiętał, że nie zapiął płaszcza, było mu nieco zimno i zaklął, szukając w neseserze kluczy.

Rezydencja była pusta. Nawet pokojówka Henriette i kucharka pojechały świętować. Mycroft musiał więc jak rzadko otworzyć sobie samemu wielkie odrzwia frontalne domu, włączyć główne światła w domu i nastawić ogrzewanie.

Miał zdrętwiałe palce a jego głowa była cała obolała od proszków przeciwbólowych, dziąsła, zęba i sam nie wiedział czego jeszcze. Pochylił się niezdarnie aby włożyć klucz do dziurki a wtedy ozdobna, mosiężna kołatka na chwilę przeistoczyła się w zarys znajomej głowy.

Mycroft przełknął głośno.

"O!"

To musiała być ta ostatnia tabletka Ibupromu. To, albo kurczak ze sklepowej kanapki Anthei był zepsuty. To musiało być coś, co mu zaszkodziło, spowodowało halucynacje i małe psychiczne załamanie, domowe i ciche. Po ziółkach połączonych z lekami przeciwbólowymi różne rzeczy mogły się dziać. Na przykład ktoś tak racjonalny, ułożony i logiczny jak Mycroft Holmes mógł przez dobre pięć sekund zobaczyć twarz swojego zmarłego ojca na kołatce drzwi wejściowych.

Szczęśliwie halucynacja zniknęła, gdy Mycroft potrząsnął głową i wywołał tym samym kolejną falę ogłupiającego bólu szczęki.

"Brednie!" warknął rozeźlony i pchnął drzwi, które ustąpiły z jękiem.

Mycroft nikogo nie zaalarmował, nie zadzwonił nawet po ochronę. Dwaj leniwi strażnicy zapewne i tak byli niezadowoleni, że muszą pilnować szarej eminencji brytyjskiego rządu nawet w święta. Jeszcze zaczęliby siać plotki. Zresztą nie było sensu panikować, zwłaszcza, że halucynacja Mycrofta była zapewne jedynie tym właśnie, halucynacją, przemęczeniem, rezultatem stresu i zbyt dużego wysiłku.

Na wszelki wypadek Mycroft wyjął gaz łzawiący z nesesera i obszedł cały parter domu, zaglądając we wszystkie zakamarki. Nikogo nie było, nikt nie zabawiał się ogłupiającymi gazami, nikt nie wytwarzał trujących oparów. Mycroft widział, co potrafi zrobić Sherlock za pomocą dobrze umieszczonego garnuszka, parującego taką trutką i wolał się na takie triki nie nabierać.

Wszystko wskazywało jednak, że nikogo poza Mycroftem w rezydencji nie ma. Westchnął, odłożył gaz i zdjął płaszcz, rzucając go niedbale na stół w przedpokoju. Następnie westchnął ponownie, zawrócił, podniósł płaszcz i powiesił go porządnie na wieszaku. Cholera, nawet teraz, obolały, zły i ledwie żywy nie potrafił przestać być pedantem.

Poszedł do swojej sypialni, po drodze wstępując do kuchni po herbatniki. Nie był pewny, czy będzie w stanie je pogryźć, ale może jakoś... Był głodny i potrzebował pocieszyć się dużą dawką cukru i niech diabli wezmą cukrzycę typu B.

Mycroft rozebrał się z garnituru, upchnął go ślamazarnymi ruchami w koszu na brudy, po czym wziął długi, gorący prysznic. Dopiero pod strumieniami ciepłej wody wreszcie poczuł się jak człowiek. Wychynął z kabiny prysznicowej owiany pachnącą żurawiną parą i zawinął się w puchaty ręcznik, wycierając się dokładnie. Starzał się, powoli ale nieubłaganie. Coś strzeliło mu w plecach gdy wycierał uda, coś pociągnęło w kolanie, gdy zakładał piżamę. Marność nad marnościami i wszystko marność.

Mycroft spojrzał w lustro łazienkowe, na swoją poszarzałą, ściągniętą bólem twarz, na swoje rzednące, bure włosy i podkrążone oczy i jak zwykle pomyślał, że chciałby mieć kogoś, kto by go nie oceniał, do kogo można by się teraz przytulić w łóżku. Prostytutki i damy do towarzystwa się nie nadawały, zawsze widziały w nim tylko niezbyt urodziwego, ale bogatego klienta. Kiedyś, dawno temu Mycroft miał taką osobę, do leżenia w łóżku, do akceptowania go i kochana, nawet gdy on sam siebie nie akceptował i nie kochał. Ale to było dawno i nieprawda, teraz lepiej było o tym nie myśleć...

Mycroft wyszedł z łazienki, ze szczerym zamiarem przespania świąt, a kto wie czy i nie sylwestra. Ostrożnymi ruchami rozpalił w kominku, po czym wyprostował się i aż strzeliło mu w plecach. Za długo siedział dziś przy komputerze. Za długo pracował, za długo, za długo, za długo...

Za oknami wciąż padał gęsty śnieg, wiatr wył w okiennicach. Ogień w kominku palił się równym, jasnym płomieniem i Mycroft stwierdził, że w sumie nie potrzebuje żadnego innego światła, że w sumie to usiądzie sobie, zapatrzy się na strzelające wesoło płomienie i nie będzie o niczym myślał. Ze szklaneczką burbona i całą paczką herbatników Mycroft zapadł się w fotel, stojący na przeciwko kominka i a potem zobaczył _to_. Przy mahoniowym mini barku stała skrępowana pobrzękującymi łańcuchami na półprzezroczysta postać w postrzępionym garniturze. I wlewała sobie burbon do kryształowej szklanki z kompletu ślubnego mamusi.

Mycroft wrzasnął i rzucił się w kierunku stolika nocnego, wywracając fotel. Zapomniał o bólu, o zmęczeniu. Bez wahania sięgnął po ukryty w szufladzie pistolet i wystrzelił trzy razy, trafiając halucynacyjną zjawę dwa razy w głowę i raz w serce.

Pociski przeleciały przez zmorę, rozbijając drzwiczki barku, karafkę i uszkadzając wiszący obok na ścianie portret Arystotelesa.

Zjawa spojrzała na Mycrofta z wyrzutem.

"Strzelaj we mnie ile chcesz synu, ale burbon oszczędź."

Zanim Mycroft zdołał wydusić, że nie życzy sobie aby jego halucynacje wypijały mu zawartość barku, duch wychylił duszkiem trzymaną w spróchniałych dłoniach szklaneczkę burbona.

"Ach. Świetne. A teraz przejdźmy do interesów."

Zawał. Miał zawał. Zaraz, gdzie jego komórka, gdzie pistolet... trzeba zadzwonić do Anthei. Mycroft osunął się na kolana przed mini barkiem i zjawą. Coś kuło go po lewej stronie w piersi. Zawał! I prawdopodobnie udar, chociaż tego drugiego nie był pewny. W końcu zwidy mogły być rezultatem tabletek, ziółek, zepsutego kurczaka...

Zjawa nalała sobie ponownie burbona, po czym podeszła i pochyliła się, podając Mycroftowi szklaneczkę ostro pachnącego alkoholu.

"Napij się synu. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, a czasu mam mało. Otóż jesteś na dokładnie tej samej drodze, która doprowadziła mnie do takiego stanu." duch wskazał na łańcuchy, którymi był skrępowany. Wyglądały na ciężkie, na kute, wyglądały na stuprocentowo realistyczną halucynację.

Mycroft zacisnął szczęki. Duch mówił dalej.

"Jesteś też moim pierworodnym, Mycroft, więc pozwolono mi w drodze wyjątku nawiedzić się i ostrzec."

"Pierworodnym?" żachnął się Mycroft i wstał, wychylając za jednym posiadem burbon i rzucając z rozmachem szklankę do kominka. Jak już przyszła go nawiedzić zjawa starego Holmesa to nie zamierzał jej oszczędzać.

"Jesteś jedynie halucynacją, zrodzoną z nieświeżego kurczaka z kanapki! Z trzech ibupromów pomieszanych z ziółkami. Przed czym możesz mnie ostrzec? Przed zakładaniem rodziny i jej opuszczeniem, czy przed piciem burbona po śmierci?!"

Zjawa przez długą chwilę mierzyła Mycrofta ciężkim wzrokiem.

"Wątpisz w swoje zmysły, synu?"

"Tak, zwłaszcza po całym dniu na tabletkach przeciwbólowych, ziołowych herbatkach i spotkaniu z parlamentarzystami."

"Parlamentarzyści." zjawa uśmiechnęła się, ukazując spróchniałe, spękane zęby. "Narodek mocny ale głupi, poradzisz sobie z nimi nie zabijając się lekami. Ale teraz słuchaj. Przybywam cię ostrzec. Jeżeli nadal będziesz kroczył tą ścieżką skończysz gorzej niż ja."

"Gorzej?..." zaczął Mycroft, ale zjawa przerwała mu, brzęcząc ogłuszająco kajdanami i łańcuchami.

"Byłem kiepskim ojcem, kiepskim pracodawcą i kiepskim człowiekiem." wyrecytował wściekle duch Sherrinforda Holmesa, załamując dramatycznie dłonie.

Mycroft machnął lekceważąco ręką.

"Byłeś dobrym biznesmenem."

"Byłem głupcem!" huknęła potępieńczo zjawa o twarzy Sherrinforda Holmesa, rozdziawiając swoje zmurszałe szczęki i ukazując pożółkłe zębiska i rwące się ścięgna. "Słuchaj, nie mam wiele czasu! Masz jeszcze szansę odmienić swój los, Mycroft! Masz jeszcze szansę się zmienić."

"...Jak?" zapytał Mycroft, niemalże dodając także "po co?" . Zjawa jednak najwyraźniej zaczynała się niecierpliwić i lepiej było jej nie drażnić. Mycroft wolał umrzeć na zawał serca a nie z rozwaloną przez widmową halucynację głową.

"Odwiedzą cię trzy duchy." mówił duch Sherrinforda Holmesa, chwiejąc się na boki i wypatrując czegoś za oknem. "Przez kolejne trzy noce będziesz nawiedzany przez świątecznych wysłanników i objawione ci zostaną rzeczy dotychczas przed tobą zakryte."

"Nic nie jest przede mną zakryte." fuknął z urazą Mycroft, także tracąc cierpliwość. "Mam sieć kamer miejskich i strażników. Trzymam wszystko w pieczy, włącznie z naszą rodziną. Pilnuję mamusi, Sherlocka, pilnuję cholernej pani Hudson! Mam wszystko i więcej pod kontrolą!"

Puste, zakryte cieniem oczodoły zjawy zbliżyły się Mycroftowi do twarzy, sondujące i kalkulujące. Nawet zza grobu Sherrinford Holmes oceniał swojego syna i robił to bezlitośnie, tak jak zawsze...

"Jesteś tak ślepy jak ja byłem kiedyś, Mycroft. Nie widzisz nic, nie słyszysz nic, a w twoim życiu pomijasz to co najważniejsze. Jak ja... Jak ja..."

Sherrinford Holmes westchnął przeciągle wysokim, zawodzącym głosem, od którego zatrząsł się okropny, rodowy żyrandol. Mycroft zawsze miał chęć wyrzucić to kryształowe szkaradzieństwo, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. Bo rodowe, bo z tradycją.

Dobra, miał już dość tej farsy.

"Bzdury, Sherrinford. Jestem lepszym od ciebie biznesmenem." oznajmił twardo Mycroft, prostując się arystokratycznie w swoim szlafroku i strzepując spodnie od piżamy. "Jestem lepszym od ciebie politykiem i strategiem."

"Bądź też lepszym człowiekiem, synu."

"To akurat nie będzie trudne." zauważył uprzejmie Mycroft, nie tracąc rytmu. "Byłeś cholernie gównianym człowiekiem, ojcze."

Zjawa zbliżyła się do Mycrofta tak, że poczuł tchnienie zimna, wionące z jej przerażającej twarzy. Znajomy zarys szczęki, czaszka, wydatny nos i mocne kości policzkowe Sherrinforda Holmesa, wszystko znajome, jednocześnie przeżarte przez śmierć, rozkład i procesy gnilne. Mycroft nie cofnął się przed marą, jednocześnie pożałował, że w ferworze walki upuścił gdzieś pistolet.

"Współczucie, dobroć, uprzejmość. Tego ci brakuje, Mycroft. Nie jest jeszcze za późno, czekaj trzech duchów i obserwuj, co ci pokażą." przez twarz zjawy przemknęło coś na kształt rozwodnionego, melancholijnego uśmiechu. "Twoje dedukcje zawsze były dokładniejsze niż te Sherlocka. Patrz i wyciągaj wnioski."

"Sherlocka też odwiedzisz?" zaniepokoił się Mycroft. "Wolałbym, abyś tego nie robił. Ułożył sobie właśnie nieco życie, nie chciałbym, żeby wrócił do..."

"Sherlock da sobie radę. Sherlock nie jest sam, ty natomiast... " zjawa wyprostowała się i uniosła głowę, jakby nasłuchiwała jakiegoś niesłyszalnego dla ludzkiego ucha dźwięku. "Muszę iść. Bez spoczynku, bez chwili spokoju wędruję. Nie czeka na mnie nikt, nie tęskni za mną nikt... jak za życia... pamiętaj, Mycroft, czekaj na duchy..."

Zanim Mycroft zdążył zareagować zjawa z przenikliwym wrzaskiem, od którego wydęły się zasłony, przeleciała przez niego, klekocząc łańcuchami. Mycroft porażony nagłym chłodem krzyknął, upadł na kolana i na ślepo wymacał na dywanie pistolet. Strzelił, trafiając akurat w znienawidzony żyrandol. Kryształowe monstrum rodowe runęło z ogłuszającym grzechotem całe dwadzieścia centymetrów od niego.

"A!..."

Mycroft usiadł gwałtownie na dywanie, rozglądając się dookoła. Po zjawie nie było ani śladu. Tylko zdemolowany mini barek, przestrzelony portret Arystotelesa i rozlany burbon.

Nie wypuszczając pistoletu z dłoni Mycroft podpełzł do stolika nocnego i złapał za komórkę. Nucąc drżącym głosem, że to się nie dzieje, że to tylko zawał, i ziółka i zepsuty kurczak z kanapki, starszy Holmes trzęsącymi rękami wybrał pierwszy numer na szybkim wybieraniu.

Greg nie odbierał, tylko neutralnym, bezbarwnym głosem zachęcił do nagrania się na pocztę głosową. Mycroft nagle odkrył, że nie wie co powiedzieć, nie wie co nagrać, aby nie brzmieć jak naćpany ciężko biznesmen w trakcie załamania nerwowego.

"Witam. Tu... hm, Mycroft. Stało się coś. Albo się nie stało. Nie jestem pewien. Oddzwoń jak będziesz miał czas,Greg, na wypadek, jakby jednak coś się stało."

Mycroft rozłączył się z poczuciem, że właśnie zrobił z siebie ostatniego kretyna. Pewnie, lata świetlne minęły od kiedy rozstali się z Gregiem i od kiedy znowu zaczęli z sobą rozmawiać, za przyczyną Sherlocka i jego niespodziewanej kariery detektywistycznej, a mimo to... mimo to Mycroft wolał zachowywać swoją profesjonalną fasadę przy Gregu. Zwłaszcza przy Gregu.

Wstał powoli z dywanu, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Złapał za żeliwne ramię zniszczony żyrandol i wystawił rodzinnego rupiecia za drzwi sypialni. Pokojówka sprzątnie, jak tylko wróci ze świątecznego urlopu.

Mycroft uspokoił się stopniowo, chociaż nie potrafił się zmusić, aby zejść na dół do kuchni i zrobić sobie herbaty. Powlókł się natomiast do łazienki, obmył twarz zimną wodą i wypił trzy szklanki kranówki. Obejrzał w lustrze swojego nie zrobionego na czas zęba i odkrył, że dziąsło jest wciąż czerwone i podrażnione, ale już nie tak opuchnięte jak rano. Mógł to być dobry znak, mógł to być też znak zły. Cholerne święta i cholerny dentyści, cholerny parlament angielski z jego niedopracowanymi umowami!

Mycroft zmienił jedwabną, spoconą strasznie piżamę na piżamę grubą i flanelową. Wciąż było mu zimno (szok, albo zawał) więc zanim położył się do łóżka, ubrał się jeszcze w puchaty szlafrok frote. Zagrzebany w pierzynach po nos odetchnął głębiej i zamknął oczy. Ząb ćmił, głowa powoli przestawała boleć a łóżko rozgrzewało się przyjemnie, kusząc snem. Mycroft zdecydował, że nie zaśnie przy zapalonej lampce nocnej, więc zgasił ją. Zjawy czy nie, teraz nic nie mógł z tym nic zrobić.

Stojący przy oknie zegar z ogromną, złoconą tarczą wybił jedenastą. Mycroft usnął zaraz po tym, gdy wybrzmiał ostatni, srebrzysty, drżący dźwięk czasomierza.

/

Obudziło go nikłe, chybotliwe światło. Uchylił niemrawo powieki, gotowy zbesztać tego, kto śmiał wtargnąć mu do sypialni o tak nieludzkiej porze. A potem sobie przypomniał. Majaki i zwidy, ojcowska wizyta zza grobu. Trzy duchy, które mają go odwiedzić i przywrócić na ścieżkę owieczek bożych, obdarzyć wiarą, nadzieją i miłością, a także szczęśliwym, niesamotnym życiem.

Bzdury!

Chybotliwe światło zbliżyło się, wyraźnie kierując się od okna do łóżka. Mycroft mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie na kołdrze i pomyślał, że źle zrobił, zostawiając broń na stoliku nocnym.

"Mycroft, nie bądź głupi." odezwał się ktoś dziecięcym głosikiem. "Nic ci nie zrobię."

Mycroft usiadł pośród pościeli i odkrył ze zmieszaniem, że przy jego łóżku stoi nieruchomo pięcioletni Sherlock. Dokładnie tak jak kiedyś, gdy przed laty najmłodszy Holmes miewał koszmary i szukając pocieszenia wędrował do sypialni starszego brata. Blada, trójkątna buzia z ostrym podbródkiem, masa czarnych loków unosząca się nad chudym karkiem i szczupłymi ramionami, odzianymi w bawełnianą, granatową piżamkę. Sherlock zawsze był dość drobny, aż do momentu w którym zaczął rosnąć tak szybko, że niemalże słychać było trzeszczenie kości. Z dnia na dzień rósł i z dnia na dzień zadecydował, że nie potrzebuje już starszego brata aby radzić sobie z koszmarami.

Mycroft zagapił się na zjawę.

"Jestem duchem przeszłych świąt ." odezwał się mały Sherlock, ze znudzeniem i arogancją godną swojego dorosłego odpowiednika. "Podobno jesteś wybitnie inteligentny, Mycroft. Użyj tej inteligencji i wstań z łóżka. Mamy sporo do zobaczenia, a czasu niewiele."

Mycroft spuścił nogi z łóżka i poszukał na oślep kapci. Zjawa, tak wspaniale imitująca jego młodszego brata trzymała w dłoni świecznik z zapaloną świecą i niecierpliwie przestępowała z nogi na nogę.

"Chodźmy już! Dotknij mojej dłoni to będziemy się mogli łatwiej poruszać po twojej przeszłości."

Mycroft pomyślał, że mu się to śni, że naprawdę przedawkował leki przeciwbólowe i ziółka. Ale w sumie co mu szkodzi podążyć tam, gdzie prowadził go sen?

Dotknął wyciągniętej dłoni małego Sherlocka, który bez ceregieli złapał go nadzwyczaj mocnym uściskiem za rękę. Ciemność w sypialni nagle zrobiła się o wiele gęstsza i mechata, po czym coś się przesunęło, coś zaskrzypiało i nagle okazało się, że są już z duchem w całkiem innej rezydencji.

"Znasz to miejsce?" zapytał duch przeszłych świąt, świdrując Mycrofta skośnymi ślepkami małego Sherlocka.

"Czy znam to miejsce? Mógłbym z zamkniętymi oczyma narysować rozkład pomieszczeń." odpowiedział z przekąsem Mycroft i wskazał na ogromne schody, prowadzące w dół do oświetlonego żółtawo salonu. "To rezydencja rodowa Holmesów. Nasz dom rodzinny."

Niemal nie dotykając stopami stopni Mycroft i duch spłynęli po schodach na dół, prosto w bożonarodzeniową scenę rodzinną Holmesów.

End

12/2012

Czy macie chęć zobaczyć co takiego pokaże Mycroftowi duch świąt przeszłych, duch świąt obecnych i duch świąt przyszłych? :) Rzecz jest napisana, ma 3 rozdziały, ale wiecie, wen usycha bez komentarzy tak więc komentujcie, bo nasz Mycroft Scrooge nie zdąży spotkać duchów na czas :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Co było a nie jest

Roz. 2

Co było a nie jest

Dziesięcioletni Mycroft siedział pod ogromną choinką, postawioną pośrodku salonu i z zapałem rysował samochody wyścigowe. Obok na złożonym kocu leżał trzyletni Sherlock i podpierając twarz na rękach obserwował procesy twórcze starszego brata. Najmłodszy Holmes ściskał kurczowo wysłużonego, zmechaconego misia, ofiarę jego ostatnich eksperymentów z sokiem pomarańczowym, sodą oczyszczoną i wybielaczem. Miś był w zasadzie nieustannie prany, co poważnie nadwątlało jego plastikowe oczka i wełniany nos.

W rezydencji było niezwykle cicho. Główne światła były wyłączone, paliły się jedynie boczne lampy i światełka na choince. Za oknami padał gęsty śnieg, tworząc coraz to nowe zaspy na schodach domu i dookoła ogrodowych ścieżek. Mamusia siedziała w swojej sypialni z koniakiem, niania drzemała na kanapie w pokoju obok, oglądając przyciszony dyskretnie teleturniej a ojca nie było. Jak zawsze.

"Tata pojechał w ważnych sprawach do Budapesztu." poinformował młodszego brata Mycroft, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego rysunku. "Ale obiecał, że na święta wróci i przywiezie prezenty."

Sherlock milczał, tylko patrzył na Mycrofta szeroko otwartymi, poważnymi ślepkami i ściskał mocno spranego misia. Może rozumiał już, że ojciec zawsze obiecuje, że przyjedzie na święta i nigdy nie przyjeżdża. A może po prostu miał chęć narysować swój własny obrazek.

"Trzymaj."

Mycroft wcisnął Sherlockowi w dłoń świecową kredkę i podsunął mu nowy arkusz papieru. Sherlock, chociaż za niecałe dwa tygodnie będzie miał dopiero czwarte urodziny, był niezwykle inteligentnym dzieckiem. Zamiast złamać kredkę i podrzeć papier mały Holmes zabrał się do rysowania rozwleczonego, koślawego konia w kolorze pomarańczowym. Stwór miał rozwianą, pokręconą grzywę, chwiejne kopyta i lewe oko większe od prawego, Mycroft uznał jednak, że trzeba brata pochwalić za jego dzieło.

"Bardzo ładnie Sherlock. Narysuj coś jeszcze. Pokażemy tacie, jak przyjedzie."

Sherlock skinął głową i z wytkniętym językiem zaczął rysować na kolejnej kartce. Tym razem chwiejną, rozklapioną niemiłosiernie żabę.

"Będzie rysował żaby przez dobre cztery miesiące." oznajmił duchowi przeszłych świąt dorosły Mycroft. "Wszędzie. Na ścianach, na stole, na desce klozetowej. Potem zajmie się pszczołami."

Mycroft nie miał pojęcia, czemu udzielił duchowi tak bezsensownej informacji, ale zjawa najwyraźniej doceniła gest, ponieważ uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Chłopcy rysowali w ciszy, podając sobie kredki. Starodawny zegar z dwoma ciężkimi, mosiężnymi szyszkami wiszącymi na łańcuchach wybił ósmą, mamusia nadal nie schodziła na bożonarodzeniową kolację a Sherlock narysował jeszcze zieloną sowę i niebieskiego królika. Gdy młodszy Holmes kończył rysunek fioletowego wilka w biegu, ojciec wrócił. W zaśnieżonym płaszczu, ze srogą miną, rozwianymi, burymi włosami i teczką pełną papierów pod pachą. Mycroft i Sherlock rzucili kredki i pobiegli do przedpokoju. Obserwowali ojca w milczeniu, stojąc przy wejściu do salonu i kryjąc się za framugą.

"Wesołych świąt." odezwał się Mycroft, czując, że coś należy do rodziciela powiedzieć.

Sherrinford Holmes spojrzał na Mycrofta Holmesa płaskim, ciężkim wzrokiem, a potem zaczął się śmiać. Okropnie. Szyderczo. Mycroft pożałował, że się w ogóle odezwał, że czekał na ojca, że nie schował się w swoim pokoju, tak jak mamusia. Sherlock ścisnął nerwowo rękę brata i pociągnął go lekko w głąb domu, ale Mycroft się nie poruszył. Śmiech Sherrinforda Holmesa brzmiał w ciszy domu po prostu strasznie. Jakby wyśmiewał Mycrofta, że jest dzieckiem, że czeka na święta, że liczy na życzliwość świata i jest w swoich oczekiwaniach tak naiwny, tak żałośnie ufny.

Mycroft miał chęć zapaść się pod ziemię.

A potem przyszła niania, zgarnęła obu chłopców do kuchni na świąteczną kolację. Ani mamusia ani ojciec nie przyszli. Nikt nie rozstawił długiego stołu w największej jadalni w rezydencji, nikt nie upiekł indyka, nikt nie śpiewał, tak jak dawniej bywało podczas świątecznych spotkań w rezydencji rodziny Holmesów. Niania puściła małym Holmesom w kuchni telewizor i zjadła z nimi samowolnie upieczoną gęś i zrobione naprędce ciasto piernikowe. Pani Higgins była wyjątkową kobietą i miała świetną rękę do dzieci, nawet tak arystokratycznych jak Mycroft i Sherlock.

Niania wyjątkowo pozwoliła chłopcom otworzyć po jednym prezencie wcześniej, przed drugim dniem świąt, a potem posłała ich szybko do sypialni. Obaj dostali książki i obaj umiarkowanie się z nich ucieszyli, bo w sumie Sherlock liczył na kolejnego misia i butelkę wybielacza, a Mycroft na atlas geograficzny z adnotacjami do różnych istotnych historycznych wydarzeń.

"Dziękujemy pani Higgins. " powiedzieli chórem, ponieważ nauczono ich, że dziękuje się za prezenty, nawet jeżeli oryginalnego dawcy prezentów nie było z nimi.

Pani Higgins tylko uścisnęła ich pośpiesznie i zagnała do łóżek. Dorosły Mycroft i duch przeszłych świąt podążyli za nimi bez słowa.

Sherlock nie chciał spać sam więc Mycroft pozwolił mu zanocować u siebie. Leżeli razem pod przykryciami i wpatrywali się w wymalowane na suficie konstelacje gwiazd. Wymyślone i kompletnie bezsensowne dziecinne fantazje na temat prawdziwych konstelacji, a mimo to niesamowicie przyciągające wzrok.

"Jak będę duży to będę zabierał cię do siebie na święta Sherlock. I będziemy się wspaniale bawili, całe dwa dni."

"A będą renifery?" zapytał sennym głosem najmłodszy Holmes, który od momentu obejrzenia Rudolfa Czerwononosego rozwinął ogromną fascynację parzystokopytnymi.

"Ciekawe, że nie spytał, czy będą rodzice." zauważył ponuro dorosły Mycroft, ale mały Mycroft jedynie uśmiechnął się szczerbatym uśmiechem i przygarnął młodszego brata bliżej.

"Wszystko będzie. Renifery, prezenty, choinka, indyk. I będziemy tylko my dwaj. Najlepsza gwiazdka jaką możesz sobie wymyślić!"

Mały Mycroft fantazjował, ale starszy Mycroft rozpoznawał, że w tym danym momencie historycznym fantazjowanie było mu to bardzo potrzebne. Żeby przeczekać okres, w którym jest jedynie bezbronnym dzieckiem, żeby przetrwać do momentu, w którym będzie stanowił sam o sobie i żaden człowiek, włączając w to ojca, nie będzie psuł mu nastroju tylko dlatego, że może.

Sherlock, ułożony ze swoim misiem równo obok Mycrofta przysunął się bliżej, zarzucił ramię na brzuch brata i westchnął głęboko.

"Jak będziesz miał renifery to do ciebie przyjadę." zadecydował, zamykając oczy. "Renifery i pszczoły."

"Nie przeciągaj struny młody."

Ale Sherlock już spał, ściskając mocno zarówno swojego eksperymentalnego misia jak i Mycrofta.

"Wesołych świąt Sherlock."

" ...i pszczoły..."

Sherlock od początku był dzieckiem niezwykłym i dość trudno było za nim trafić, zanim nie rozpoznało się jego wewnętrznego systemu hierarchii. Mycroft rozpoznał go pierwszy i jako pierwszy, zanim jeszcze psychologowie i psychiatrzy zajęli się najmłodszym Holmesem, wiedział, że Sherlock jest genialny i łatwego życia mieć nie będzie.

Ale teraz mały Mycroft i jeszcze mniejszy Sherlock spali, otuleni przykryciami i ciemnością sypialni, ze zmyślonymi konstelacjami wiszącymi nad nimi na suficie. Teraz wszystko jeszcze było dobrze, sowy były zielone, króliki niebieskie, a Sherlock ufnie przytulał się do swojego starszego brata ponieważ tylko jego miał do przytulania i bardzo mu to odpowiadało.

Mycroft przyglądał się zasypiającym braciom przez długi moment, z zaciśniętym gardłem i ramionami, założonymi bojowo na piesi.

"Po co to oglądamy?" zapytał retorycznie ducha. "To tylko wspomnienia. Bezsensowne i nieważne. Byłem głupi, że czekałem na ojca i dobrze, że mnie w tej kwestii uświadomił. Natomiast gwiazdka z Sherlockiem to byłby jeden wielki niewypał. Urwalibyśmy sobie głowy zanim zasiedlibyśmy do stołu."

Duch przeszłych świąt wydął pogardliwie usta, po czym złapał Mycrofta za dłoń i szarpnął lekko. Sypialnia chłopców zniknęła, zastąpiona wyłożonymi kocimi łbami uliczkami i masywnymi murami uczelnianymi, podświetlanymi mglistym światłem ulicznych lamp. Znajome przejście pod rektoratem, skwerek z ławkami, skryty przy Galerii Obrazów, malutki, wciśnięty między Bramę Cantenbury a bibliotekę sklepik z owocami i bułkami.

"Oksford i budynki Meadow." wymknęło się Mycroftowi, gdy stanął z duchem na dziedzińcu otoczonym przez kamienne budynki stylizowane na zamkowe bastiony.

"Znasz tą okolicę?" zapytał retorycznie duch, uśmiechając się dziecinnymi ustami Sherlocka, ale w jego oczach nie było nic z małego Holmesa.

Mycroft skrzywił się.

"Oczywiście, że znam okolicę." mruknął niechętnie. "Dostałem się na Oksford w wieku szesnastu lat i zostałem w tutejszych dormitoriach aż do ukończenia drugiego fakultetu. W dniu mojego pierwszego awansu w MI6 wyniosłem się z dormitorium Tom Quad. Czy naprawdę musimy?..."

Duch wskazał szczupłą dłonią jedno z niewielu okien pokojów sypialnianych dla męskiej części studentów, w którym paliła się lampka. Podłużna, pojedyncza, zielona lampka, taka jakie posiadano w Bibliotece Londyńskiej. Starszy Holmes rozpoznał tą lampkę od razu.

Świat wygiął się, zafalował i Mycroft zaklął, dokładnie w środku swojego brzucha czując kolejne magiczne przeniesienie. Gdy wyciągnął rękę, aby się podeprzeć i złapać równowagę był już w dobrze znanym sobie pokoju. Ze znajomymi bordowymi tapetami w złote wzory, z niedomykającą się szafką na płaszcze i biurkiem, samowolnie przesuniętym pod samo okno. Mycroft podczas nauki lubił patrzeć na Wieżę Toma i nie obchodziły go idiotyczne oksfordzkie regulacje, dotyczące umeblowania dormitoriów.

Duch przeszłych świąt stanął przy Mycrofcie i dotknął mu drobnymi, chłodnymi palcami nadgarstka.

"Od kiedy dostałeś się na Oxford nie wracałeś do domu na święta."

" Nie."

"A Sherlock czekał."

" Tak. Sherlock czekał..."

Duch przeszłych świąt nie powiedział już nic więcej tylko wskazał na scenę, rozgrywającą się w dormitorium.

Osiemnastoletni Mycroft stał przy oknie i trzymał słuchawkę telefonu stacjonarnego przy uchu. Nad ponurymi zamkowymi założeniami Oksfordu zapadał już zmrok a lampy, oświecające uliczki pomiędzy biblioteką a katedrą uniwersytecką błyszczały już żółtawym światłem. Wszystko było fioletowo-pomarańczowe tego zimnego, grudniowego, świątecznego wieczoru.

"Wesołych świąt Sherlock." powiedział osiemnastoletni Mycroft do słuchawki telefonu i zamknął oczy, oczekując odpowiedzi.

"Nie. Nie mogę przyjechać w tym roku na święta. Tak, wiem, że nie przyjechałem też w zeszłym roku. Sherlock, proszę, nie histeryzuj. Przecież nikt ci tam krzywdy nie robi."

Osiemnastoletni Mycroft potarł agresywnie brzeg nosa i zacisnął mocno powieki.

"Nic nie obiecywałem. Nigdy nic nie obiecuję." mówił coraz bardziej uniesionym głosem. "Nie rób z tego takiej dramy, Sherlock i bądź mężczyzną! To tylko święta. Twój prezent powinien dojechać do ciebie drugiego dnia, wysłałem odrobinę za późno, bo miałem egzaminy."

Młody Mycroft rozłączył się, nie dając swojemu rozmówcy możliwości odpowiedzi, po czym odłożył z rozmachem słuchawkę telefonu na widełki i szybkim krokiem ruszył ku wąskiemu, zgrzebnemu przedpokojowi. Zarzucił płaszcz, założył buty i wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. W torbie miał nieskończony esej na zajęcia ze Stosunków Międzynarodowych i parę lektur, które obiecał sobie przez święta przeczytać, ale po prostu nie mógł zostać w dormitorium. Musiał gdzieś wyjść.

Duch przeszłych świąt i dorosły Mycroft, poruszony, zagniewany i zawstydzony, zostali sami w oksfordzkim apartamencie.

"Poszedłem wtedy do..." zaczął niepewnie Mycroft, czując, że musi się wytłumaczyć i nienawidzi się za to, ale duch jedynie ścisnął mu dłoń. Świat zafalował a bordowe ściany zawirowały i przemieniły się w tłum roześmianych ludzi, siedzących w pubie dookoła telewizora i oglądających świąteczne orędzie jej wysokość miłościwie panującej królowej Elżbiety.

"Mógłbyś uprzedzać mnie o tych przeniesieniach, duchu. Mój żołądek!..."

Mycroft odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto w twarz młodemu, osiemnastoletniemu Gregowi. Lestrade, jak wszystkie postaci w tym szalonym widzie z duchem świąt przeszłych, nie dostrzegł Mycrofta dorosłego. Dostrzegł natomiast dostrzegł Mycrofta osiemnastoletniego. I od razu podszedł do niego z kuflem piwa, miską orzeszków i wspaniałym uśmiechem kogoś, kto w życiu nikogo nie poderwał, ale jest zdeterminowany.

"Hej. Czemu czytasz książkę w pubie i to w święta na dodatek? Nie, żebym był ciekawski, ale ludzie tutaj raczej piją i świętują, bo nie mogli na Boże Narodzenie pojechać do rodziny. Ktoś kto się uczy wygląda...dziwacznie."

Osiemnastoletni Mycroft podniósł wzrok znad swojej książki, gotowy werbalnie wychłostać idiotę, który przeszkadzał mu w lekturze Dzieł Zebranych Lenina (skądinąd fantastyczne studium jak retoryką zamącić masie w głowach). A potem spojrzał w brązowe, przymrużone zabawnie oczy Grega, spojrzał na jego szczerą, uśmiechniętą twarz i nagle zgubił wszystkie słowa.

Lestrade wyszczerzył się w kolejnym oślepiającym uśmiechu i dosiadł się do stolika Mycrofta, podsuwając mu swoje orzeszki.

"Jesteś z Oksfordu, tak? Masz szalik z ich kolorami. Daruj, ale tylko ktoś stamtąd mógłby czytać książkę pośród zabawy świątecznej."

"Ty jak sądzę, jesteś z akademii?" odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie osiemnastoletni Mycroft, w sposób widoczny denerwując się, że ktoś wykazuje zainteresowanie jego osobą.

"Nie. Ja tutaj jestem bo kumple mnie zaciągnęli. Powiadają, że w pubach koło Oxfordu odbywają się najlepsze imprezy. No i racja. Wyglądasz... dość młodo jak na studenta."

"Jestem geniuszem." wyjaśnił z prostotą Mycroft, uśmiechając się na zabawną minę Grega. "W trybie przyśpieszonym skończyłem wszystkie szkoły i w końcu znalazłem się tutaj."

"Z książką Lenina." dopowiedział grobowo Greg, po czym wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i wyciągnął do Mycrofta rękę. "Cześć. Jestem Greg i nie jestem geniuszem. Ale chciałbym w przyszłym roku dostać się do akademii policyjnej. Co ty na to, abyśmy rzucili w kąt książki i spili się świątecznym wydaniem piwa Guinness?"

"Mycroft."przedstawił się Mycroft, czerwieniejąc na czubkach policzków i uszu. "Nie piję."

Ale wypił, wspomniał z niewygodnym rozrzewnieniem Mycroft, zaciskając zęby i ignorując współczujące, nieco kpiące spojrzenie ducha świąt przeszłych. Wypił, spił się w trzy zady a potem Greg holował go do akademika, gdzie Mycroft przenocował go na swojej kozetce. Spędzili ze sobą całe dwa dni świąteczne, zachwyceni łatwością z jaką się rozumieli, przyjemnością płynącą z prostych rzeczy gdy robi się je w dwójkę. Nie mogli się rozstać. Mycroft po raz pierwszy w życiu doświadczył czegoś takiego i czuł, że nie zdarza się to często i wszystkim, a więc musi to mocno przy sobie trzymać.

Greg, radosny i zawsze ochoczy wyskoczyć gdzieś na piwo adept akademii policyjnej in spe pozwolił się trzymać. Ba, wkrótce trzymał Mycrofta równie mocno. To były piękne lata, a potem wszystko spłynęło z deszczu pod rynnę.

Ale teraz, w zatłoczonym pubie, pełnym wiwatujących studentów jeszcze nie było potem. Teraz młody Greg uśmiechał się do młodego Mycrofta i trzymał go za koniec szalika, a młody Mycroft odpowiadał niepewnym, podejrzliwym uśmiechem, w którym widać było czającą się, ostrożną nadzieję.

Żałosne.

"Zabierz mnie stąd." oznajmił mocnym głosem Mycroft i wyrwał dłoń z uścisku ducha. "Nie chcę tego dłużej oglądać. Iluzja miłości, jakkolwiek przyjemna, zawsze wydawała mi się dość tania. I krótkotrwała. Nie widzę potrzeby inwestować swojego cennego czasu w tego typu brednie!"

"Dobrze." zgodził się nadspodziewanie potulnie duch i nie zrażony ujął ponownie dłoń Mycrofta.

Pub, razem ze swoim gwarem, brzękami szklanek i śmiechem zniknął, zostawiając duży, przestronny pokój w rezydencji Mycforta Holmesa. Rezydencji, którą kupił sobie sam w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat i mieszkał w niej do dziś dzień.

Przestronny pokój okazał się sypialnią, oświetloną intymnie miękkimi światłami bocznych lamp i choinki, utkniętej barbarzyńsko pomiędzy okno a stolik nocny z wiśniowego drzewa. Cały pokój sypialny utrzymany był w stylu empire, krzesła, obrazy, stiuki na sufitach i misternie ułożone fałdy zasłon. I tylko choinka z tanimi światełkami i piernikowymi bałwankami nie pasowała, ponieważ choinkę przyniósł Greg. Lestrade oznajmił, że nie spocznie, dopóki świąteczny kicz nie stanie pośród wysmakowanego wystroju sypialni i ostatecznie dopiął swego, za pomocą przekupstwa, maślanych ciastek i seksu oralnego, entuzjastycznie wykonanego pod choinką.

To były... całkiem udane święta. Mycroft westchnął, rozpoznając je bez wahania. Śnieg za oknem, mrugające, kolorowe lampki na sztucznej choince i swój własny wyjściowy garnitur, przerzucony niedbale przez poręcz łóżka.

Nie chciał patrzeć na łóżko, ale zmusił się siłą woli. Wiedział, kogo tam zobaczy.

Dwudziestotrzyletni Mycroft leżał w objęciach dwudziestotrzyletniego Grega, owinięty dookoła niego ciasno ramionami i udami. Jego twarz wyrażała zadowolenie, spokój i szczęście. Greg przesuwał dłonią po zmierzwionych, pomimo młodego wieku już rzednących włosach Mycrofta i mówił coś mrukliwym, przyciszonym, bliskim głosem.

"Nie musimy iść jak nie chcesz, ale moja mama chciałaby cię zaprosić na świąteczną kolację. I w ogóle poznać. Zawsze pracujesz w święta, odpuść sobie..."

"Zostańmy tak jak jesteśmy." wymamrotał w ramię Grega Mycroft i uścisnął go mocniej. "...Nie będę pracował, masz moje słowo, tylko tak zostańmy..."

"Wykręcasz się znowu, ale wiesz, że nie potrafię ci odmówić." Greg uśmiechnął się miękko i cmoknął Mycrofta prosto w oko, przy okazji łapiąc go sugestywnie za pośladek. "Zaraz po świętach jadę na szkolenie policyjne, nie będziemy się widzieć dwa tygodnie...więc odbijmy to sobie w ten świąteczny wieczór..."

"Mhmmmm..." mruknął Mycroft, po czym obrócił się, całym swoim ciężarem przycisnął Grega do łóżka i pocałował go głęboko.

Przez moment para całowała się leniwie, somnambulicznymi ruchami obejmując się, głaszcząc i wzdychając raz po raz, gdy natrafiali na szczególnie czułe miejsce. Za oknami padał śnieg, błękitny, coraz gęstszy i bardziej puchaty, a w sypialni było ciepło, przytulnie i bezpiecznie.

Mycroft i duch stali w milczeniu obok łóżka, w którym dwóch kochanków świętowało po swojemu wigilię Bożego Narodzenia..

Mycroft opamiętał dobrze ten wieczór. Pamiętał, jak myślał, że oto w końcu znalazł szczęście, chociaż w zasadzie go nie szukał, że samo do niego przyszło i już nigdy nie wypuści go z rąk, że już nigdy nie wypuści z rąk Grega. Pamiętał smak pocałunków Grega, gdy ten wymykał się na papierosa, pamiętał kłótnie o rzucenie palenia, wspólne spacery wieczorem, gdy Greg wracał z ćwiczeń na strzelnicy a Mycroft wracał z pierwszych zebrań w gabinecie ministra sprawiedliwości. Nade wszystko jednak Mycroft pamiętał wspólny śmiech. Swobodny, szczery, piękny śmiech. Radość. Zawsze radość i żart, nawet podczas seksu. Mycroft już nigdy z nikim nie śmiał się w łóżku, nie po Gregu... W zasadzie z nikim nigdy już nie był prawdziwy podczas seksu.

Nie chciał tego pamiętać. Pokazywało mu to tylko jakim pustym człowiekiem się stał, jak wiele stracił.

Wiedział, jakie będą następne święta. Wiedział, co się podczas nich stanie. Zacisnął powieki i odwrócił głowę.

"Nie chcę tego oglądać, duchu. Nieważne, czy to wszystko tylko mi się wydaje, czy jest naprawdę... po prostu... zabierz mnie stąd."

"To tylko cienie tego, co już się wydarzyło. Nie wiń mnie za to, że są tym czym są."

"Nie..."

Ale duch już przeniósł ich obu do gabinetu. Pierwszego gabinetu, który Mycroft dostał od ministra skarbu w jego rezydenckim pałacu. Pierwszego i ostatniego gabinetu, który Mycroft zniszczył, wyżywając się na meblach, ścianach i oknach w sposób gwałtowny i obcy swojej raczej skrytej i powściągliwej naturze.

Do dziś dzień Mycroft nie lubił odwiedzać ministra skarbu.

"Nie życzę sobie tego oglądać!" fuknął gniewnie do ducha, na co ten jedynie popatrzył na niego jasnymi, błękitnymi oczyma małego Sherlocka i wskazał na kolejną bożonarodzeniową scenę.

W południe pierwszego dnia świąt dwudziestopięcioletni Mycroft stawił się w swoim gabinecie, zaalarmowany, że minister skarbu oraz osobisty doradca królowej pojawią się u niego na herbacie. Greg mówiąc delikatnie nie był zadowolony, narzekał, że chce w końcu przedstawić Mycrofta rodzinie, a nie tylko pokazywać jego zdjęcia. Tym razem jednak Lestrade nie zdołał przekonać Holmesa. Mycroft wiedział, że okoliczności takie jak spotkanie się naraz z ministrem i doradcą królowej nie zdarzają się często a już na pewno nie wszystkim, więc trzeba było łapać chwilę a nie rozdrabniać się na sentymentalne, małomiasteczkowe pierdoły. Był zdeterminowany, aby spotkanie z urzędnikami doszło do skutku.

Greg nie był zbyt zadowolony, ale zrozumiał. Zawsze rozumiał.

Minister, gruby jegomość w wełnianym myśliwskim garniturze i doradca królowej, zasuszony złośliwiec w ubraniu od Armaniego zjawili się w gabinecie Mycrofta dokładniej o pierwszej popołudniu.

Nie tracili czasu na konwenanse.

"Królowa i jej grono najbliższych doradców zaprasza cię, Mycroft na świąteczną kolację z twoją towarzyszką." oznajmił od proga minister skarbu, widocznie zadowolony, że to jemu przypadło przyniesienie dobrej nowiny oraz wynikające z tego profity. Wdzięczność, drobne przysługi, na tym opierało się w gruncie rzeczy wiele ministerstw w rządzie angielskim.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się wąsko.

"Nie mam towarzyszki na tego typu okazje."

"Tak. Wiemy. To niezbyt fortunne położenie, jeszcze trochę minie zanim na salony zaprosić będzie można i swoich...ekhem...partnerów." doradca królowej odchrząknął, nieudolnie kryjąc zadowolenie, że może skrytykować kogoś, kto doszedł wyżej od niego w trzy razy krótszym czasie.

"Rozumiesz, Mycroft, samotny dwudziestopięciolatek nie będzie dobrze widziany. Sugeruję znaleźć jakąś dyskretną panią, która będzie mogła podać się za twoją narzeczoną."

"Tak. Oczywiście." zgodził się gładko Mycroft, uśmiechając się życzliwie. Żeby tego doradcę królowej pokręciło. Gdy już wszystkie plany starszego Holmesa dojdą do skutku, trzeba upewnić się, aby królowa miała pod ręką znacznie bardziej kompetentnego i panującego nad emocjami doradcę.

"Wszystko musi być zapięte na ostatni guzik." perorował dalej doradca królowej i jadowitym uśmiechem dobrodusznego kolegi, doradzającego młodzikowi. "Twoja kariera nabiera rozpędu, a nie masz jeszcze trzydziestu lat. Dopuszczamy cię do naszego towarzystwa, ponieważ jesteś niewątpliwie geniuszem, o niezwykłym umyśle i przenikliwości, ale decorum trzeba zachować. Narzeczona, albo żona, żaden niefortunny policjant."

"Greg Lestrade nie do końca pasuje do naszego towarzystwa. Sam to zapewne dostrzegasz." łagodził dyplomatycznie minister, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Mycrofta. "Z jego pospolitym pochodzeniem i radykalnymi poglądami na pracę organów ścigania na pewno popsułby atmosferę. Populizm powinniśmy promować gdzie indziej i kiedy indziej, tutaj idzie o zbyt wysokie stawki.."

Mycroft ze ściśniętym gardłem i pustką w głowie patrzył jak dwudziestopięcioletni Mycroft uśmiecha się i godzi się na wszystkie warunki, jak wyraża zrozumienie i obwieszcza, że na osiemnastą będzie miał odpowiednią narzeczoną w roli eskorty na przyjęciu bożonarodzeniowym. W końcu Greg nie musi wiedzieć, tak sobie wtedy powtarzał. Greg nie musi wiedzieć. Powie mu się, że jest dużo pracy, nawet w święta, potem zabierze się go gdzieś na krótkie ferie w jakimś egzotycznym kraju. Greg zrozumie...

Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się z trzaskiem i stanął w nich Greg Lestrade. Z pobladłą twarzą, zaciśniętymi zębami i foliową torbą z ciasteczkami w ręku. Minister i doradca pożegnali się szybko i wyszli, wymijając Lestrade`a ostrożnie i strzelając w Mycrofta znaczącymi spojrzeniami.

Mycroft został sam na sam ze swoim w sposób widoczny rozwścieczonym, rozgoryczonym kochankiem.

"Greg... Ile słyszałeś z naszej rozmowy?"

Z Gregiem zawsze lepiej było grać w otwarte karty, zawsze reagował lepiej na najgorszą prawdę niż najlepiej skrojone kłamstwo. Mycroft nie cofnął się przed gniewem Lestrade`a, w końcu ważyły się losy jego kariery i nie mógł pozwolić sobie na głupie, osłabiające hart ducha sentymenty...

"Usłyszałem wystarczająco, aby powiedzieć ci, żebyś się ugryzł w dupę Mycroft." wycedził zza zaciśniętych zębów Greg i rzucił torbę z ciasteczkami na wykładaną atłasem kanapę. "Jeżeli uważasz, że mnie będziesz trzymał w sypialni a na przyjęciach będziesz się pokazywał z narzeczoną, to się grubo mylisz!"

"Greg. Pracowałem ciężko na to zaproszenie..."

"Wiec zaproszenie jest ważniejsze ode mnie?!" huknął Greg, wyraźnie czekając na odpowiedź negatywną ze strony Mycrofta. Nie doczekał się, a więc kontynuował jedynie drżącym z wściekłości głosem. "Może jestem pospolitym gejem pochodzenia plebejskiego, może jestem z rodziny robotniczej, ale przynajmniej mam głowę i serce na odpowiednim miejscu!"

"Greg, uspokój się!..."

"Nie! Widzisz, to się dobrze składa, że się rzecz wyjaśniła! Niedługo zażądają, abyś się ożenił po trzydziestych urodzinach, spłodził syna i zasadził drzewo. A ty im nie odmówisz, boś jest dwulicowy, fałszywy kłamca, panie Holmes! Tak więc cóż. Lepiej teraz niż później..."

Greg czekał na jakąś reakcję ze strony Mycrofta, ale nie doczekał się. Ponieważ Mycroft właśnie zobaczył, z jakim wąskotorowym, zacofanym, nielogicznym mężczyzną się związał. Tacy osobnicy jak Greg Lestrade nigdy do niczego nie dochodzili, hamowani przez swoje przesądy, obyczaje, przez brak elastyczności, która była niezbędna, jeżeli chciało się obracać sumami z większą niż siedem ilością zer. Uczciwi, szczerzy nieudacznicy, spłacający całe życie jeden pieprzony kredyt i spędzający lata całe przykuci do jednego miejsca. Niewolnicy. Mycroft Holmes brzydził się nimi równie silnie jak przeżartymi korupcją, hipokrytami w gabinecie królowej.

Mycroft milczał a Greg, zawsze świetny w interpretowaniu milczenia Holmesa, zrozumiał wszystko bez słów. Nastroszył się, wbił ręce w spodnie, wysunął bojowo szczękę, po czym obwisł bezradnie. Mycroft prawie go wtedy objął, prawie pocałował. W końcu Greg był jego jedynym, drogim człowiekiem, należał do niego, ufali sobie nawzajem i nie powinni w ten sposób się oceniać... Wziął głęboki oddech, opanował się. Mycroft Holmes zawsze się opanowywał, żeby go cholera jasna wzięła.

"Po świętach wrócę po swoje rzeczy, Mycroft."

Greg wyszedł z gabinetu, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Mycroft został sam, wrócił za swoje mahoniowe biurko, usiadł na puchatym fotelu i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Myślał wtedy, że Greg nie odejdzie, że wróci, pokłócą się i pogodzą się i jakoś dojdą do ładu. Myślał wtedy, że jego kariera jest na dobrych torach i nie może pozwolić sobie na takie emocjonalne szarpaniny. Myślał wtedy, że Greg zrozumie, że przetrzyma wyboistą ścieżkę kariery swojego kochanka... Mylił się, a gdy do tego doszedł było już za późno. Mycroft nie miał już miejsca w swoim życiu dla kogoś tak szczerego i prostodusznego jak Greg. Lestrade natomiast rzucił się w wir swojej kariery, jednocześnie jak dobry biseksualny obywatel szybko znalazł dziewczynę a jeszcze szybciej ożenił się z nią i kupił dom. Rozminęli się, nie wyczuli odpowiedniego momentu, może w ogóle nie powinni ze sobą być...

Nieprawda, szepnęło coś, co Mycroft od lat trzymał głęboko ukryte i zapieczętowane. Nieprawda. Nigdy już nie spotkasz kogoś takiego jak Greg. Zmarnowałeś szansę, jedną z niewielu w swoim życiu. Mycroft złapał się za serce, tak nagle ścisnął go żal. I to tutaj, przy jakiejś wywołanej ziółkami na bóle dziąseł zjawie... Duch świąt przeszłych spojrzał na Mycrofta skośnymi ślepkami małego Sherlocka a gabinet pociemniał, osnuwając się powoli granatowo fioletowym mrokiem. Wkrótce wszystko ogarnęła ciemność a jedynym źródłem światła została zapalona na biurku samotna, zielona lampka biblioteczna.

"Nie chcę już tego oglądać. Zabierz mnie stąd." odezwał się pustym głosem Mycroft. Duch świąt przeszłych zmarszczył nos i prychnął, całkiem jak Sherlock.

"Po co te emocje? To jedynie cienie twojego dawnego życia. Nie moja wina, że było ono takie jakie widzisz."

"Zabierz mnie już stąd!"

"Jeszcze jedno wspomnienie."

Świat zafalował, zadrżał i oto Mycroft i duch świat przeszłych znaleźli się w szpitalu. Oddział intensywnej terapii, sterylne okna bez firan i długie, puste korytarze z okropnymi, gumowymi wykładzinami, zarysowanymi kółkami toczonych raz po raz noszy.

Mycroft nie czekał na ducha. Sam podążył w dół szpitalnego labiryntu. Znał drogę.

Na końcu korytarza znajdowała się wykupiona prywatnie izolatka a w niej, na łóżku pełnym wykrochmalonych na sztywno pościeli leżał Sherlock. Dorosły, niemal trzydziestoletni mężczyzna, obłożony rurkami od kroplówek i urządzeń pomiarowych, blady jak ściana, z zapadniętymi policzkami i żyłami, prześwitującymi niepokojąco przez delikatną skórę na wnętrzu ramion. Byłby piękny, w końcu odziedziczył urodę po mamusi. Gęste, czarne loki rozsypane na poduszce, pełne usta, mocne kości policzkowe i zdecydowany nos. Byłby piękny, gdyby nie był tak zniszczony.

Mycroft popatrzył na leżącego nieruchomo pod kroplówkami Sherlocka.

"Przedawkował. W święta, tuż przed swoimi trzydziestymi urodzinami." objaśnił krótko duchowi przeszłych świąt." Znalazłem go na czas, ale nie był mi za to wdzięczny."

"Czemu?" zapytał duch nagle brzmiąc jak prawdziwy pięciolatek, nie ogarniający, czemu ludzie robią sobie sami krzywdę, czemu sami sobie zadają cierpienie.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się blado.

"Sherlock twierdził, że to był eksperyment i dokładnie wiedział, ile powinien sobie wstrzyknąć, aby nie przenieść się na tamten świat."

"Nie uwierzyłeś mu."

"Sam sobie nie wierzył. Przykręciłem mu wtedy kurek z pieniędzmi. Zarządzałem majątkiem, mogłem... wiele, ale nic nie przemawiało mu do rozumu. Zabierz mnie już stąd."

Duch patrzył się na Mycrofta oczyma małego Sherlocka a jego spojrzenie było niewygodnie nieruchome i wszystkowiedzące. Szczere. Nagle w szpitalu zapanowała grobowa cisza, nawet maszyny, sprawdzające puls i pracę serca Sherlocka zamilkły. Mycroft słyszał tylko swój własny, chrapliwy, przyspieszony oddech i to tylko jeszcze bardziej go denerwowało.

"Zabierz mnie stąd, duchu! Mam dość! Dość mar i zjaw! Dość wspomnień, wywołanych zepsutym kurczakiem i ziółkami!"

Mycroft złapał ducha świat przeszłych za wątłe ramionka Sherlocka i potrząsnął nim z całej mocy, unosząc go niemal z podłogi.

"Dość! "

Duch nie zaskoczony wcale wybuchem Mycrofta tylko pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. A potem kopnął go w krocze tak, że starszy Holmes skulił się i trzymając się za obolałe przyrodzenie upadł do tyłu, lądując w swoich własnych, skłębionych pościelach w swojej własnej sypialni.

"Stary głupcze. Patrz i wyciągaj wnioski!" usłyszał jeszcze a potem gęsty mrok zasnuł pokój sypialny i Mycroft został sam.

Duch czy nie, nieźle potrafił kopnąć. Gdy Mycroft zdecydował się, że może zacząć znowu normalnie oddychać a jego przyrodzenie jednak jakoś przetrwało ten nagły atak metafizyki, usiadł chwiejnie pośród skotłowanej pościeli i wymacał leżącą na stoliku nocnym komórkę. Północ. Hm.

Spod zamkniętych drzwi sypialni mignął lekki, zwiewny blask. Najpierw jeden, potem kilka. Mycroft zmrużył oczy i wstał z łóżka, kuśtykając aby nie urazić znokautowanych klejnotów rodzinnych bardziej niż to konieczne.

Blaski wydostawały się już teraz przez wszystkie szpary w drzwiach, frywolne, chybotliwe i radosne. Wyglądały jak blask światełek choinkowych, tylko Mycroft nie ubierał choinki od czasu rozstania z Gregiem.

Zniecierpliwiony i gotowy stawić czoła nowej halucynacji (a także zawałowi serca a być może także i udarowi) starszy Holmes otworzył z rozmachem drzwi i spojrzał na rozciągający się przed nim obrazek. Pośrodku głównego holu rezydencji, do którego prowadziły schody z sypialni, stała monstrualna, obwieszona prezentami, paczuszkami, piernikami, ciastkami i pierogami z kapustą choinka. Było na niej dosłownie wszystko, od świątecznych potraw, po świąteczne ozdoby, rozwieszone na Big Benie światełka, zabawki dziecięce, laptopy, wełniane czapki i bałwanki z lukru. Na szczycie zaś tej niezwykłej choinki siedziała pani Hudson, ubrana w długą, aksamitną suknię koloru wina i wieniec z ostrokrzewu. Wyglądała na dość zadowoloną, bo gdy dostrzegła Mycrofta zaśmiała się dźwięcznie i puściła do niego oko.

"Witaj mój drogi! Jestem duchem świąt teraźniejszych. Podejdź bliżej i poznaj mnie lepiej, Mycroft!"

Mycroft wsparł się ciężko o balustradę schodów.

"Oj nie nie nie! Nie mamy czasu na załamanie nerwowe mój kochany! Mamy dużo do zobaczenia!" pani Hudson całkiem nie po kobiecemu ujęła rąbek sukni i ześlizgnęła się z czubka wielgachnej choinki rozmaitości, tak, aby stanąć na schodach przed Mycroftem.

"Nie mazgaj się, kochanie, tylko pomyśl o płatkach śniegu, kocich wąsikach i zasnutych mgłą polanach! Pomyślałeś już? No! To ruszamy w drogę!"

end

by Homoviator 12/2012

Co pokaże Mycroftowi pani Hudson? Co zrobi Mycroft, odkrywając, jak na Baker Street świętuje się święta Bożego Narodzenia? O tym w następnym rozdziale :D

Dajcie znać, czy podążacie za tą wigilijną opowiastką, pomimo świątecznych obiadów i spotkań:) bardzo fajnie jest pisać w ten sposób przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość Mycrofta, ale jeszcze weselej jest, jak wen jest dokarmiony komentarzami :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Rodziny przybrane

Roz. 3

Rodziny przybrane

Na dużym, szpitalnym łóżku, wyłożonym wykrochmalonymi na sztywno prześcieradłami leżała mała, może ośmioletnia dziewczynka. Miała gęste, ciemne włosy, ciekawskie, czarne oczy i od razu widać było, że jest siostrą siedzącej obok Anthei.

Widać też było, że dziewczynka jest ciężko, przewlekle chora i ze szpitala wychodzi dość rzadko. Jeżeli w ogóle.

Mycroft poczuł jak ściska mu się coś w gardle, gdy Anthea odgarnęła włosy z czoła siostry i pocałowała ją w oba policzki, pytając, co mała chciałaby, żeby jej przeczytać.

"Alicję? Kubusia Puchatka czy Hobbita? A może wolisz ten nowy komiks?..."

"A możesz przeczytać mi wszystkie? Po jednym rozdziale!" Amy przybrała widocznie dobrze wytrenowaną minę samotnego, błagającego o bajkę dziecka. "Tak rzadko przychodzisz na cały dzień..."

"Amy, wiesz, że mam dużo pracy." strofowała delikatnie Anthea, utykając Amy za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów."I tak powinnyśmy się cieszyć, że pracuję dla pana Holmesa, inaczej nigdy nie dałabym rady zapłacić rachunków za twoje leczenie..."

"Wiem, ale tęsknię za tobą! Dobrze, że już święta i pobędziemy sobie razem."

"Pewnie, że dobrze, mysza." Anthea rozpięła swoją służbową, czarną garsonkę i wskrabała się na łóżko obok siostry. "To zdecydowałaś w końcu, czego chcesz posłuchać zanim pojedziemy w odwiedziny do mamusi?"

Mycroft nagle z całą mocą przypomniał sobie jak będąc dwunastolatkiem czytywał bajki Sherlockowi. Sherlock był oczywiście małym mądralińskim. Wciąż poczyniał uwagi, pytał i dywagował, i ciężko było mu doczytać historię do końca, ale te właśnie chwile były jedynymi momentami, w których potomstwo rodu Holmesów czuło się jak pełnowymiarowe dzieci. Beztroskie i posiadające pozwolenie na dziecięce głupoty, takie jak czytanie Kota w Kapeluszu albo rysowanie rozklapionych żab,

"Dzień od rana był szary, mokry i ponury, słońce ani na chwilę nie wyjrzało zza chmury." czytała Anthea z otworzonej właśnie, wielkiej, kolorowej książki. "Na pewno nie chcesz napić się czegoś ciepłego, Amy?"

"Nie. Dobrze się czuję. Doktor na pewno pozwoli mi dziś pójść z tobą! Chcę i w tym roku odwiedzić wszystkich!"

"Tak..."

"Gdzie pójść?" zapytał skonfundowany Mycroft, ponieważ dziewczynka nie wyglądała na wystarczająco zdrową, aby opuścić swój pokój, co dopiero szpital. Pani Hudson spojrzała na starszego Holmesa zabawnie, po czym poklepała go matczynym gestem po policzku.

"Dobrze. Pójdziemy dzisiaj z Antheą. Zobaczysz dzisiejszy dzień świąteczny i to, jaką rolę odgrywa Anthea w życiu twoim i twojej rodziny."

"Anthea to tylko moja asystentka. Nie odgrywa żadnej roli."

Duch dzisiejszych świat spojrzał na Mycrofta miękkim, wesołym wzrokiem pani Hudson po czym klepnął go z całej mocy po plecach aż się rozległo.

"Mycroft! Jesteś bardziej ślepy niż mi o tobie opowiadali! Chodź i przekonaj się jak istotna dla całej twojej rodziny jest twoja_ tylko_ asystentka."

Mycroft już miał zaprotestować i obruszyć się na taki brak poszanowania względem jego osoby, ale prosty, biały, plastikowy zegar ustawiony na szpitalnym stoliku nocnym obrócił szybko wskazówkami. Gdy Holmes rozejrzał się dookoła, Anthea już pomagała małej Amy założyć rajstopy i grubą, wełnianą sukienkę. Obok stał lekarz, obserwując obie siostry z dobrze skrywanym żalem i źle skrywaną życzliwością.

"Tylko proszę uważać, aby nie przemarzła. Nie powinna w zasadzie opuszczać szpitala. Tutaj możemy jej udzielić natychmiastowej pomocy, a na mieście... ale rozumiem. Święta. Każdemu należy się trochę odmiany i radości, zwłaszcza, gdy jest takim grzecznym dzieckiem jak nasza mała Amy." Lekarz pogłaskał Amy po głowie z uśmiechem, po czym spojrzał już poważniej na jej starszą siostrę."Ale pani Antheo, proszę mieć na uwadze... jej stan."

"Oczywiście." Anthea pomogła Amy założyć płaszcz i zawiązać długi, wełniany szal, z którym mała ewidentnie sobie nie radziła. "Będziemy ostrożne. Wesołych świat doktorze Burnackle."

"Wesołych świąt Antheo, i do zobaczenia o północy. Wrócę akurat na nocną zmianę to zajrzę tutaj do Amy, ok?"

"Tajesss!" zasalutowała Amy ze srogą miną, po czym przytuliła się do siostry i razem podążyły ku wyjściom.

Mycroft patrzył z dziwnym uciskiem w sercu jak Anthea otwiera drzwi do jego czarnej, wyjściowej limuzyny i pomaga Amy wsiąść do środka.

"Wskakuj, mysza."

"Jaka świetna bryka! Możemy objechać most westminsterski? I zobaczyć Big Bena? Prooooszę!..."

Anthea z głośnym śmiechem wsunęła się do limuzyny obok swojej siostry. Auto ruszyło z miękkim warczeniem prując lekko przez zaśnieżone ulice Londynu.

"Anthea używa mojej limuzyny służbowej po godzinach." mruknął z dezaprobatą starszy Holmes, zakładając ramiona na piersi i usiłując wyglądać srogo w swoim szlafroku.

Pani Hudson pokiwała z niedowierzaniem głową, po czym ujęła go nadspodziewanie mocno pod ramię i uszczypnęła boleśnie w policzek.

"Oj mój ty żuczku drogi, będę ja z tobą miała dużo roboty! W drogę!"

Mycroft żachnął się i już miał unieść się dumą, ale świat znowu zafalował. Starszy Holmes zamknął oczy, czując kolejne magiczne przeniesienie, tym razem w płucach. Całkiem, jakby nagle ścisnął przeraźliwy mróz. Ramiona pani Hudson przytrzymywały go cały czas, niezwykle ciepłe i żywe jak na wywołaną ziółkami halucynację.

Gdy Mycroft otworzył oczy przez długą chwilę patrzył na pokryty śniegiem ogród angielski, z jego malowniczymi, krętymi ścieżkami, altankami i klombami, zanim go rozpoznał.

No tak.

Sanatorium, w którym Mycroft umieścił mamusię siedem lat temu było obszernym, wygodnym kompleksem budynków, zawierającym w sobie szpital, bibliotekę, ogrody angielskie oraz baseny i sauny. Mycroft był zadowolony, że znalazł tak wygodne miejsce dla rodzicielki, z tak dobrą lokacją i wysokiej klasy personelem medycznym. Dwadzieścia kilometrów od Londynu, nie za daleko nie za blisko, w sam raz, aby wpadać do rodzicielki z wizytą.

Mycroft ostatni raz odwiedził mamusię na początku września. Tylko na chwilkę wstąpił. Nawet nie dopił herbaty, którą mamusia go poczęstowała, tylko podsunął jej kolejny papier do podpisania, pożegnał się i wymknął się jak niepyszny. Nie było potrzeby roztrząsać tej niefortunnej rodzinnej sytuacji. Stan mentalny mamusi powodował, że i tak nie pamiętała ona niczego dłużej niż parę minut a jej pamięć była równie nieprzewidywalna co jej biegunowe zaburzenia psychotyczne.

"Moja droga! Wspaniale, że znowu jesteś!"

Mamusia uśmiechnęła się promiennie i wyciągnęła ramiona w kierunku Anthei, prowadzącej powoli swoją siostrę po schodach. Pani Holmes siedziała w swoim luksusowym apartamencie, składającym się z ośmiu pokojów, dwóch łazienek i salonu. W zasadzie, usadzona w swoim fotelu z robótką ręczną i kotem na kolanach mamusia wyglądała na umarłą, dopóki w progu nie pojawiła się Anthea i Amy. Wtedy pani Holmes ożywiła się niespodziewanie, więcej, wydawało się, że zachowała nawet na dłuższą chwilę przytomność umysłu.

"Chodźcie, chodźcie moje dziewczynki! Mam dla was gorącą herbatę i cynamonowe ciasteczka! Tak wieje na zewnątrz, na pewno przemarzłyście! Czekałam na was, mam prezenty. Nic szczególnego, ot takie tam, ale przynajmniej posiedzimy sobie razem."

Anthea pozwoliła się mamusi przytulić, podobnie jak Amy, która ufnie zarzuciła ramiona na szyję starszej pani i zaczęła opowiadać film, który ostatnio obejrzała. Coś o podróżujących niziołkach, przebiegłych smokach i pierścieniu powodującym niewidzialność. Mamusia kompletnie nic nie rozumiała z tej pasjonującej opowieści, ale kiwała głową w odpowiednich momentach a Anthea przewracała oczami i czule mierzwiła siostrze włosy. Dziewczynka widocznie nie potrzebowała, aby jej aktywnie słuchać, po prostu mówiła i cieszyła się tym, że nie jest sama.

"To świetna książka! A siostra zabierze mnie jeszcze na adaptacje filmową, bo film wszedł właśnie do kin."

"Oczywiście, moja droga, to wspaniały pomysł."

Anthea nalała herbaty, rozłożyła ciastka na talerzach i zapytała mamusię o zdrowie. Mamusia odpowiedziała, że powoli idzie ku lepszemu, po czym zapytała, czy jej synowie odwiedzą ją na święta. Brzmiało to tak, jakby co roku pytała o to Antheę i co roku Anthea odpowiadała to samo.

Mycroft przełknął głośno, ale pani Hudson ze srogą miną nie pozwoliła mu odwrócić wzroku. Złapała starszego Holmesa z mocą za ramiona i zmusiła do stanięcia na wprost fotela pani Holmes.

"Może przyjdą odwiedzić mnie chociaż na chwilę?" mówiła pani Holmes nieco zagubionym tonem osoby, pozbawionej nawet nadziei wbrew nadziei."Wiem, że zaraz zapomnę, ale mimo wszystko byłoby mi miło..."

"Niestety, Violet, Sherlock zapiekł się w sobie i zostaje na święta z Johnem Watsonem na Baker Street." Anthea uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco do pani Holmes i poklepała ją pocieszająco po dłoni. "Mycroft natomiast ma bolącego zęba,wciąż utyskuje na święta i oczywiście nawet w święta pracuje w domu. Nasz rządowy Scrooge. Nikomu nie przepuści, nawet sobie."

"Rozumiesz, moja droga, nie widziałam ich już kawał czasu... nie pamiętam nawet ile." przyznała pani Holmes, bezradnie rozkładając dłonie i z uśmiechem przyjmując od Amy otwarty do czytania komiks X-Men. "Gdy dni stały się takie krótkie wszystko mi się czasami plącze. Chciałabym dożyć chwili, w której Mycroftem ktoś by się zajął."

"Ja się nim zajmuję." odpowiedziała uprzejmie Anthea po czym obie z mamusią roześmiały się cicho. Amy, siedząca na stołeczku przy fotelu pani Holmes sięgnęła po kolejne ciasteczko, po czym wyjęła z plecaka książkę, najwyraźniej przeczuwając, że teraz czas na rozmowy dorosłych i nikt jej komiksu jednak nie poczyta.

"Zajmujesz się, moja kochana, i bardzo ci za to dziękuję. Ale chciałabym, aby Mycroft ułożył sobie życie. Tylko pracuje, tylko pieniądze zbiera i władzę. Całkiem jak ojciec. Mycroft ma już swoje lata, przecież życie nie będzie na niego czekało, aby zaczął nim żyć..."

"Mycroft żyje i to dość burzliwie. Dzisiaj był i niego John Watson i zaprosił na przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe na Baker Street."

"I jak znam życie Mycroft odmówił."

"Odmówił..." Anthea ściągnęła usta w twardą linijkę, ale jej oczy pozostały miękkie i melancholijne."Chyba nie czuje się pożądanym gościem w domostwie Sherlocka."

"Oj tak, coś o tym wiem. Ja jestem takim gościem od lat.

"Nie mówi tak Violet."

"Nie potrzeba mi już uprzejmych kłamstw, Antheo. Jestem szalona. To oczywiste, że moi synowie nie zaproszą mnie nagle na święta." objaśniła ze spokojem pani Holmes, dolewając sobie herbaty do ręcznie malowanej filiżanki z oryginalnej angielskiej zastawy z początku dwudziestego wieku."Zbyt dobrych wspomnień z tego okresu z dzieciństwa też nie mają i to moja wina, więc mnie nie zapraszają... Nie zaprzeczaj, moja droga, ja sama siebie bym nie zaprosiła. Moi synowie mają powody, dla których mnie unikają... ale mogliby chociaż na chwilkę wpaść. Nie, nie narzekam, nie rób takiej miny Antheo. Zawsze bardzo ceniłam twoje wizyty. Ile to już lat? Dobre pięć lat. Pamiętam, jak Amy była zaledwie uroczą trzylatką!"

"Jeszcze wtedy nie chorowała..."

"Musisz koniecznie poprosić Mycrofta o więcej dni wolnych." mamusia ujęła Antheę za łokieć i popatrzyła jej poważnie w oczy, nad wyraz przytomna i sensowna."Amy to taka kochana dziewczynka, ale z pewnością jest bardzo samotna w szpitalu."

Anthea przygarnęła siostrę, która pomimo, że właśnie czytała książkę, odpowiedziała jej uściskiem i uśmiechem.

"Mycroft jest dość srogi, jeżeli chodzi o płatne dni urlopu. Mam dokładnie jeden dzień wolny, dzisiaj."

"Ależ moja kochana, przecież są święta!"

Mycroft poczuł, że pieką go uszy i robi się czerwony na twarzy. Pani Hudson spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą, którą potrafią uzyskać tylko kobiety i tylko w pewnym wieku, po czym duch obecnych świąt całkiem po dziecięcemu kopnął Mycrofta w kostkę.

Mycroft nie westchnął nawet, tylko w kącikach oczu pojawiły mu się łzy bólu. Duch świąt obecnych postanowił wziąć je za dobrą monetę.

"Już, już, skarbie, nie ma co się rozklejać. Czekają na nas inne święta!"

Zegar osadzony w malowanej, niebiesko białej porcelanie holenderskiej przyspieszył nagle. Anthea i Amy opuściły sanatorium i mamusię, która na odchodne rozpłakała się i dała im po paczce pierniczków. Przy drzwiach Violet Holmes wcisnęła w rękę asystentki Mycrofta mały, wyszywany woreczek z biżuterią ale Anthea nie przyjęła prezentu.

"Zatrzymaj to Violet, to twoja rodowa kolia. Dajesz mi ją co roku i jak co roku nie mogę jej przyjąć."

"Och, zapomniałam. Ale pasowałaby ci na te wszystkie rauty, na które cię ciąga Mycroft!"

Anthea pocałowała Violet Holmes w policzek i pociągnęła Amy do wyjścia.

"Dziękuję i wesołych świąt."

Obie siostry wsiadł ponownie do limuzyny, a pani Hudson ujęła Mycrofta delikatnie pod rękę i chwilę później znaleźli się na znajomej uliczce, oświetlonej świątecznymi lampkami.

"Baker Street." wyszeptał bez tchu Mycroft, na co pani Hudson uśmiechnęła się, potaknęła z wigorem i całkiem jak mała dziewczynka pociągnęła go z rękę ku schodom.

"Właśnie!"

/

"Anthea! Świetnie, że przyszłaś!"

John otworzył szerzej drzwi, aby wpuścić asystentkę Mycrofta i jej młodszą siostrę, całkiem jakby robił to co roku.

"Wchodźcie, wchodźcie. Zdążyliście akurat na pudding. Wszyscy już są poza Gregiem."

Mycroft spojrzał z urazą na ducha obecnych świąt, ale bożonarodzeniowa wersja pani Hudson tylko wzruszyła ramionami i zaśmiała się gromkim głosem.

"Wszyscy są, poza Gregiem, który zaraz przyjdzie, i poza tobą, bo siedzisz u siebie w gabinecie i pracujesz. Święta to bzdura przecież!"

Mycroft nie zniżył się do polemiki z kimś, kto miał tak wątpliwy status ontologiczny jak duch świąt. Pani Hudson z wyrozumiałym uśmiechem ujęła go pod ramię i podążyli razem Antheą i Amy do wnętrza kamienicy Baker Street.

Marny domek, który Sherlock wybrał zamiast porządnej, rodowej rezydencji najwyraźniej przeszedł świąteczną przemianę. Korytarz aż błyszczał od świecidełek, diodowych reniferów i lampek w kształcie koślawych aniołków. Wszędzie pełno było domowej roboty ozdóbek, tralki schodowe i okna usiane były mnóstwem gwiazdek z czerwonej wstążki, złotych kokard i brokatowych, obsypujących się strasznie bombek. Nad każdą bombką umocowana była gałązka ostrokrzewu i papierowy aniołek. Nad każdym aniołkiem dyndała smętnie obsypana białymi, lepkimi owocami jemioła.

Wyglądało to dość biednie, jednocześnie zabawnie i kreatywnie. Z zawilgoconego nieco i przykurzonego wnętrza Baker Street buchało ciepłem, smakowitymi zapachami a pomarańczowożółte światło zdawało się niemal samoistnie promieniować z obwieszonych ozdobami ścian.

Ktoś napracował się nad tym dziwacznie wykreowanym świątecznym chaosem. Ktoś widać miał na to czas. Mycroft podążył wgłąb mieszkania, jak krnąbrny dzieciak prowadzony za rękę przez panią Hudson.

W salonie na Baker Street trochę się pozmieniało. Po pierwsze rozstawiony był stół. Całkiem spory, owalny stół, dębowy, sądząc ze stanu powykręcanych nóg pochodzący z epoki wczesnej Margaret Thatcher. Prawdziwa pani Hudson właśnie stawiała na owym stole ogromną wazę z parującą zupą i pouczała Sherlocka, aby nie wstrząsał tak puddingiem, ponieważ usiądzie. Sherlock z urażoną miną i nietypowymi dla niego wypiekami na kościach policzkowych wniósł kulinarne cudo, specjalnie nim potrząsając. Za nim, depcząc mu po piętach szedł John, zapraszając Antheę i Amy do zajęcia miejsca przy kominku.

"Poczekajcie, jeszcze chwila. Trzeba porozstawiać nakrycia, poza tym Greg jeszcze nie przyszedł..."

Radosny rozgardiasz na Baker Street był w jakiś sposób nieprzyjemny do oglądania dla Mycrofta. Anthea, ze swoimi wizytami świątecznymi u nie swojej rodziny, ze swoją chorą siostrą i upartym utrzymywaniem więzi pomiędzy skłóconymi członkami familii Holmesów wydawała się jakąś obcą osobą. Nie, Mycroft nie był zazdrosny, ale dziwnie było patrzeć jak Anthea oswaja jego własną, pokręconą, połamaną rodzinę.

"Anthea miała tylko mamę i siostrę. Mama umarła, więc została jej tylko Amy." zdradziła teatralnym szeptem świąteczna pani Hudson."To nie dziwne, że szuka sobie zastępczej rodziny, dziwne, że znalazła ją w twojej rodzinie. W końcu, jak sam wiesz zapewne, twoja rodzina nie istnieje."

Mycroft rozpoznał parafrazę swoich własnych słów, które wypowiedział do Johna, gdy ten usiłował zaprosić go na świąteczną kolację. Nie odpowiedział, ale duch obecnych świąt nie wymagał odpowiedzi, bo już ciągnął go do znajomej , wysokiej postaci, odzianej w odświętny, zamszowy garnitur, białą koszulę i ohydny szaliczek we wzorki skandynawskie, niewątpliwie prezent od Johna..

Sherlock oddalił się od śmiejących i komplementujących kulinarne talenta gospodyni gości i cichcem schował się w swoim pokoju. Mycroft się nie dziwił. To i tak był pewien postęp u młodszego Holmesa, że tak się socjalizował. Na koniec musiał się nieco usunąć w cień, aby odpocząć i pomyśleć, to było zrozumiałe.

Sherlock z neutralnym, beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy zdjął marynarkę, rzucił ją na fotel, następnie stanął przy oknie swojej sypialni i ujął skrzypce. Nie zaczynał jednak grać. Stał tylko tak, wyprostowany i nieruchomy jak statua, wyglądając za okno, jakby na coś czekał, z uniesionym smyczkiem i instrumentem gotowym do gry.

Po chwili John zapukał do drzwi sypialni i wszedł, nie czekając na pozwolenie. Sherlock nie odwrócił się do doktora Watsona, tylko dalej stał nieporuszony, wpatrzony w coraz gęściej padający śnieg.

"Co jest, Sherlock?"

"Jest świetnie. Jeżeli mogę tak powiedzieć." Sherlock mówił, nadal odwrócony do Johna plecami. "I to jest właśnie znamię końca. W końcu wszystkie serca są złamane, takie szczęście nie jest pozytywem, John."

John przez moment przetrawiał słowa Sherlocka, ale nauczony doświadczeniem nie przerywał mu. Z miny młodszego Holmesa widać było, że nie jest zadowolony z tego, że ktoś zna go tak dobrze, nawet John.

"Zostawię cię kiedyś. Znudzisz mi się, John." głos Sherlocka był straszny, niski, beznamiętny, a gdzieś wgłębi przerażająco, paraliżująco smutny. Zrezygnowany. Mycroft nie mógł wytrzymać tego głosu, ale pani Hudson nie pozwoliła mu wyjść z sypialni, tylko przytrzymała pewną ręką na miejscu.

Sherlock mówił dalej.

"Teraz jesteś ciekawy, teraz jestem zaintrygowany posiadaniem kogoś tak blisko, kogoś, kto obdarza mnie takim zaufaniem. Ale w końcu się znudzę, zaczniesz mi przeszkadzać w pracy, denerwować. Swoją prozaicznością, swoim oddychaniem, swoim głośnym pisaniem na klawiaturze zaczniesz mnie męczyć. Będę bezlitosny, będę widział wszystko, to jak się starasz być cierpliwy, jak zaczynasz tęsknie oglądać się za kobietami, zobaczę nawet jak zaczniesz sekretnie popijać, aby nie czuć, jak cię rozszarpuję od środka. Zostawię cię, poniżę cię, rozszarpię werbalnie na strzępy. Zniszczę siebie i ciebie na dokładkę."

"Dość Sherlock." powiedział mocnym głosem John i jakby przełamał jakieś magiczne zaklęcie, ponieważ Sherlock faktycznie zamilkł, przerwał swój dedukcyjny ciąg, znieruchomiał fizycznie i mentalnie.

John podszedł ostrożnie do Sherlocka i wyjął mu z dłoni skrzypce i smyczek, po czym odłożył je na łóżku.

"Chodź tu."

Watson przytulił się do pleców Holmesa młodszego i objął go od tyłu. Bardzo mocno i bardzo ciasno. Sherlock westchnął głęboko i rozluźnił się, układając się w ramionach Johna.

"Nic takiego się nie stanie."

"Nic."

"Nie pozwolę na to po prostu."

"Nie pozwolisz... John, jesteś genialny!"

Byli blisko, bardzo blisko. John nie mówił już nic więcej, tylko dotykał policzkiem policzka Sherlocka i oddychał sobie, przytknięty całym ciałem do detektywa konsultanta, bezpieczny i zadowolony. Twarz Sherlocka była odwrócona od Mycrofta, i może i dobrze, ponieważ starszy Holmes i tak czuł się już jak nędzny podglądacz. Pewnie, monitorował miasto i Baker Street za pomocą urządzeń nagrywających, ale przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z przytulającą się świątecznie parą było czymś daleko bardziej inwazyjnym.

Widać było, że nie ani Johnowi ani Sherlockowi nie przychodzi to łatwo, że pracują ciężko aby utrzymać to ich małe, przytulne, sypialniane status quo. Pracują z determinacją, żeby nie być samemu, żeby pozwolić komuś drogiemu zbliżyć się. Niby była to naturalna, wrodzona umiejętność ludzka, a jednak jak wszystko wrodzone, czasami zostawała zapominana. Sherlock i John usiłowali być blisko, razem. Nie było łatwo, ale widocznie woleli to niż samotną alternatywę.

"Wiesz, że cię kocham, John?"

"Mhm."

"Nawet, gdy cię kiedyś zostawię zawsze będę cię już kochał."

"Sherlock..."

"To przerażające, ale tak właśnie będzie."

"Cicho bądź."

John ujął twarz Sherlocka w dłonie i pociągnął go do delikatnego, czułego pocałunku, który najpierw ostrożny i miękki przeszedł płynnie w głodną natarczywość i potrzebę. Watson dawał znać, że nie puści swojego Holmesa tak łatwo, że nie pozwoli wykręcić mu się z tego związku pod byle pretekstem. Sherlock odpowiedział Johnowi z równą determinacją, całując go agresywnie, tak, aż w końcu musieli się od siebie odsunąć, aby złapać oddech.

"Tak?" zapytał młodszy Holmes, na co John skinął głową i pocałował go z rozmachu w nos, cały zarumieniony, potargany i z wilgotnymi oczyma.

"Tak, głupi geniuszu."

Mycroft odwodził wzrok od objętej pary. To co obecnie działo się w sypialni Sherlocka było intymne i powinno być zasłonięte przed oczyma osób trzecich, niezależnie czy osoby trzecie odbywały właśnie magiczną podróż ze świątecznymi zjawami.

"Opuśćmy ten pokój." zażądał cichym głosem Mycroft a duch świąt obecnych skinął głową i ujął go pod ramię. Chwilę później znajdowali się już w salonie, gdzie Anthea pomagała pani Hudson rozstawiać nakrycia. Amy, posadzona na fotelu Sherlocka i przykryta kocem rozmawiała z Molly na temat trójkolorowych kotów. Wszystko płynęło spokojnie do przodu, Sherlock i John przetrwali swoje zwątpienia i zaraz dołączą do kolejnego świętowania Bożego Narodzenia, zaraz jak wszyscy najedzą się świątecznych potraw i zaczną fałszywie nucić kolędy.

Jak wszyscy. Było w tym coś pokrzepiającego, jednocześnie przygnębiającego. Mycroft nie był jak wszyscy, Mycroft swojego jedynego człowieka odtrącił i tak intensywnie pracował, że niemalże o tym zapomniał, jak o dawnych lekcjach z malarstwa średniowiecznego deskowego, które kiedyś uwielbiał, a o którym zapomniał już wieki temu.

Sherlock miał szczęście, że spotkał swojego Johna. Uzupełniali się wspaniale. Tam, gdzie Sherlock kulał i gubił się w zeznaniach, John działał jak niezawodny kompas. Tam gdzie John nie dawał rady, Sherlock okazywał się tytanem i niewzruszoną skałą. Oddzielnie młodszy Holmes i Watson byli połamanymi, dysfunkcyjnymi ludźmi, ale razem... razem potrafili iść dalej, z uśmiechem, z kręgiem wiernych przyjaciół, z nadzieją. Mycroft przez długą chwilę rozważał, czemu ta myśl była dla niego tak słodko gorzka.

Mycroft Holmes nie miał kogoś takiego. Więcej, Mycroft Holmes miał w swoim życiu jedną, jedyną osobę, która mogłaby żyć z nim tak jak Sherlock z Johnem. Ale Mycroft Holmes wypuścił tą osobę z rąk lata temu, zawiódł, zrezygnował, odpuścił sobie. Wątpił, aby los był na tyle łaskawy, aby pozwolić mu spotkać tą osobę jeszcze raz.

Teraz zostały mu już tylko wykupione usługi narzeczonych na pokaz oraz panowie w domach schadzek.

Duch obecnych świąt przychylił ku Mycroftowi i spojrzał mu w twarz prostodusznym, zatroskanym nieco wzrokiem pani Hudson.

"Nigdy nie jest za późno, Mycroft."

Mycroft zniósł spojrzenie nocnej mary tylko z powodu swojej własnej dumy i zacietrzewienia. Na szczęście domownicy Baker Street i ich świąteczni goście zaczęli właśnie siadać do kolejnej części świątecznej kolacji.

Greg przybył w ostatniej chwili, zdyszany z zaśnieżonymi połami płaszcza i siatką, pobrzękującą butelkami wina i ogromną paczką ciastek maślanych. Pani Hudson, rozpromieniona i wspaniale odnajdującą się w roli gospodyni, pośpiesznie zabrała od Lestrade`a okrycie wierzchnie i zagnała go do salonu.

"Tak długo pracować i to w święta! Dobrze, że się pan nie spóźnił na pieczeń bo bym się na pana pogniewała!"

Greg wszedł do salonu razem z Johnem i Sherlockiem, którego Watson najwyraźniej wywabił w końcu z sypialni. Towarzystwo powitało ich żartami i propozycjami spróbowania smakołyków, którymi był już zastawiony cały stół.

Greg usiadł pomiędzy Molly a Johnem, nakładając sobie od razu puddingu a Mycroft wyprostował się i instynktownie poprawił szlafrok, chociaż Lestrade nie mógł go zobaczyć. Greg wyglądał na zmęczonego, zagonionego człowieka, który z chęcią przespałby święta a potem cały styczeń na dokładkę. Miał podkrążone oczy, nieco potargane włosy a co najmniej trzydniowy zarost na jego brodzie świadczył o tym, że detektyw inspektor nie był w domu przez ostatnie kilka dni dłużej niż godzinkę. Aby zmienić ubranie, łyknąć kawy i pognać z powrotem do pracy.

A mimo to przyszedł na Baker Street, mimo to świętował, nie chciał być tego dnia sam...

"Odkąd żona zostawiła Grega, nie lubi on za długo przebywać w domu." oznajmił niepotrzebnie pani Hudson Mycroft. "Wyjdzie z tego. Rozwody nie są rzeczą przyjemną, ale nie ma potrzeby dramatyzować."

"W rzeczy samej." potwierdził duch obecnych świąt, kiwając z politowaniem głową. "W rzeczy samej."

Mycroft przez długą chwilę stał przy kominku i obserwował, jak dziwna zbieranina ludzi świętuje Boże Narodzenie na Baker Street. W zasadzie niemalże dla siebie obcy, wywodzący się z różnych środowisk ludzie, o różnych dochodach, różnych historiach rodzinnych, różnych statusach społecznych... A mimo to zebrali się, mimo to życzyli sobie wesołych świąt i do siego roku i czemu Mycroftowi nikt nie powiedział, że pani Hudson wyprawia takie rzeczy w swojej starej, zmurszałej kamienicy? Czemu nikt Mycroftowi nie powiedział, że jego asystentka Anthea odwiedza rodzinę Holmesów całkiem, jakby była to jej własna rodzina a oni ją przyjmują, czekają na nią i jej chorą siostrę? Czemu nikt Mycroftowi nie powiedział, że jego brat jest w święta samotny aż tak, że zaprasza do siebie tych przypadkowych ludzi i urządza dla nich niemalże świąteczny koncert kolęd na skrzypce?

Mycroft z zaciśniętymi pięściami, ukrytymi w kieszeniach szlafroka patrzył, jak Sherlock gra na skrzypcach Wśród nocnej ciszy. Nie wiedział co czuć. Gorzej, nie wiedział co myśleć. Pani Hudson widząc jego konfuzję podała mu pieroga z kapustą, ale odłożył go pośpiesznie na kominek, ponieważ kto wie co wyszłoby ze zjedzenia czegoś od nocnej mary.

Baker Street buzowało radością, śmiechem i przyjacielskimi rozmowami. Ubrana w wyzywającą sukienkę Molly, upewniająca się, że może pokazać swoje kobiece wdzięki i nie być wyśmiana. Greg, komplementujący na przemian wygląd panny Hooper i ciasta pani Hudson, na nieudolne swatanie go z Molly reagujący uprzejmym grymasem i zmianą tematu rozmowy. Anthea pokazująca parę starych zdjęć z dzieciństwa Sherlocka, które ofiarowała jej mamusia Holmes. Wszystko to nagle złożyło się przed Mycroftem w całościowy obraz.

"Czemu nikt mi nie powiedział?"

Pani Hudson spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem, pomieszanym z irytacją, nagle jakby nieco starsza, bardziej zgarbiona i smutna.

"Przecież John cię zapraszał."

"To miało być tylko małe świąteczne przyjęcie..."

"Święta to bzdura. Troska o innych ludzi nie jest pozytywną cechą. W końcu wszystkie serca zostają złamane a wszyscy ludzie umierają." zaskrzeczała prześmiewczo pani Hudson, krzywiąc się okropnie, po czym odkaszlnęła i ponownie przybrała minę pogodnej starowinki."Lepiej się nie przywiązywać, lepiej siedzieć i patrzeć."

Mycroft skrzywił się, słysząc w słowach ducha echo swoich własnej wypowiedzi sprzed... ciężko było mu rozeznać się w czasie, od momentu kiedy nawiedził go duch Sherrinforda Holmesa.

"Mógłbym wyprawić o wiele wspanialsze święta, gdyby tylko mi powiedzieli." zauważył ostrożnie. Pani Hudson popatrzyła na niego bezkompromisowym, wszystkowiedzącym spojrzeniem największej plotkary w mieście.

"Tak, ale nie zaprosiłbyś pani Hudson, ponieważ jej nie lubisz. Nie zaprosiłbyś Molly, bo denerwuje cię jej niezdecydowanie i nie jesteś zainteresowany tak zahukanymi, słabymi ludźmi. Nie zaprosiłbyś Grega, ponieważ wciąż jeszcze pamiętasz jak byliście kochankami."

"Zaprosiłbym Sherlocka..." usiłował bronić się Mycroft, niezadowolony, że został zepchnięty na pozycję defensywną.

"Sherlock czekał, aż zabierzesz go na święta gdy miał jedenaście lat." machnęła lekceważąco dłonią pani Hudson."Potem czekać przestał."

Mycroft zamknął z kłapnięciem otworzone w proteście usta. Duch świąt obecnych pokiwał głową i wskazał na stół, gdzie nieco stłoczeni, ale uśmiechnięci siedzieli znajomi Sherlocka Holmesa, samozwańczego socjopaty, antyspołecznie nastawionego geniusza, ironisty i ogólnie człowieka przykrego. W jakiś iście magiczny sposób Sherlock zgromadził dookoła siebie rodzinę zastępczą, która także w iście magiczny sposób znosiła jego narowy, wspierała go i kochała, pomimo jego narowów, wybryków i napadów depresji.

W saloniku na Baker Street było gwarno i jednocześnie uroczyście, coś jednak nie pasowało. Sherlock zakończył swoje skrzypcowe kolędowanie, dorzucono do kominka i rozpalono świeczki w oknach, ale światło było źle rozdysponowane pomiędzy gości. Mycroft zmrużył oczy.

"Duchu. Czemu Greg i Amy wyglądają, jakby... padał na nich cień. Przecież pani Hudson obwiesiła salon chyba wszystkimi możliwymi lampkami i światełkami..."

Pomimo świątecznego oświetlenia Lestrade i mała siostra Anthei byli jakby nieco bardziej pastelowi, poszarzali, bardziej zamgleni niż reszta. Było w tym coś bardzo niepokojącego i nagle Mycroft uświadomił sobie z całą ostrością, że uczestniczy w czymś, co przekracza jego pojmowanie, że śni sen, tak realistyczny i prawdziwy, że przestaje traktować go jako tylko majak i złudę... wszystko tutaj było symboliczne i znaczące.

"Co się z nimi dzieje? Czemu Greg jest taki... nieobecny?" pytał coraz bardziej poruszony Mycroft, ale duch nie odpowiadał.

Greg uśmiechał się i rozmawiał uprzejmie z wszystkimi, ale uśmiech nie dosięgał jego oczu. Mycroft widział tego typu grymas aż zbyt wiele razy i rozpoznał go z miejsca. Greg się martwił, Greg wciąż był myślami w pracy i nie potrafił się rozluźnić nawet pomimo świątecznego ponczu pani Hudson. Greg, podobnie jak przytulona do boku Anthei Amy, był osnuty przydymionym błękitem i Mycroft nagle zrozumiał. I włosy uniosły mu się u nasady.

"Oni umrą?..."

Duch obecnych świąt, do tej pory w formie wesołej, ruchliwej kobiety w wieku dojrzałym, zmierzchł wyraźnie i pochylił się. Jak stary człowiek, jak wujek Henry, gdy po swoich pięćdziesiątych urodzinach pożegnał się ze swoim ulubionym siostrzeńcem Mycroftem, po czym wrócił do siebie do domu, położył się na kanapie i umarł na zawał.

Mycroft poczuł, jak zaczyna mu się robić zimno.

"Ale można jeszcze coś z tym zrobić, prawda?" wskazał na cienie, otaczające Grega i Amy, właśnie częstujących się puddingiem."Można temu zapobiec!"

"Po co? Wszyscy ludzie umierają! Wszystkie serca prędzej czy później zostaną złamane!" huknął duch, ale widząc przerażenie Mycrofta przybrał łagodniejszą minę.

"Ten cień, który widzimy dookoła Grega i Amy oznacza, że jeżeli rzeczy zostaną takimi jakimi są, tych dwoje nie będzie już obchodzić Bożego Narodzenia w przyszłym roku."

Amy zaśmiała się, gdy Anthea złapała ją i pogilgotała, aby na koniec pocałować ją w policzek i oddać jej swój kawałek puddingu. Greg wychylił kieliszek wina, po czym stwierdził, że z przyjemnością zostałby dłużej, ale około jedenastej musi wracać do biura.

"Sprawy wagi państwowej. Niestety."

"Och proszę, Greg, zaczynasz brzmieć jak Mycroft, a to się nigdy dla nikogo dobrze nie kończy." przygryzł Sherlock znad swojego kawałka makowca, na co John kopnął go subtelnie pod stołem. Molly zachichotała a Anthea uśmiechnęła się, zasłaniając dłonią usta.

"Nikogo nie oczerniać w dzień świąteczny Sherlock! Mycroft także miał sprawy wagi państwowej, więc niestety nie pojawił się na naszym małym przyjęciu. Nie mniej jednak wypadałoby wznieść toast za zdrowie naszego rządowego podglądacza." doktor Watson podniósł szklankę grzanego wina i potoczył wzrokiem po zebranych przy stole przyjaciołach. "Za Mycrofta! Oby przestał go boleć ząb. Może kiedyś odmrozi się na tyle, aby przyjąć zaproszenie na naszą świąteczną kolację."

"Mycroft nie zniżyłby się to spożywania tak plebejskich potraw." wymamrotał jadowicie Sherlock, na co John położył mu dłoń na ramieniu a potem, ku uciesze reszty gości z rozgłosem cmoknął niezadowolonego Holmesa prosto w czoło.

"Jego strata. Pudding pani Hudson to mistrzostwo świata a grzaniec Grega nie ma sobie równych!" John wzniósł ponownie szklankę i wszyscy przy stole poszli w jego ślady.

"Za Mycrofta! Oby kiedyś zasiadł z nami do świątecznej kolacji."

Pani Hudson stanęła obok Mycrofta i położyła mu lekko dłoń na ramieniu.

"Musimy iść. Moje życie na tym świecie jest krótkie, o północy odejdę."

"Co będzie z Gregiem i Amy?" Mycroft odkrył, że nie może oderwać wzroku od tej dwójki. To nie było sprawiedliwe. To po prostu nie było sprawiedliwe!

"Amy umrze za miesiąc na ostrą niewydolność nerek. Chorowała długo, w końcu choroba wygra. Anthea nie będzie w stanie załatwić jej przeszczepu." duch świąt obecnych mówił teraz niewzruszonym głosem kogoś, kto odczytuje newsy w dzienniku telewizyjnym. "Greg wyjdzie teraz z przyjęcia na Baker Street, zostanie napadnięty przez nożownika z gangu, który niedawno rozbił z Sherlockiem, i umrze. Wykrwawi się na ulicy, zanim przyjedzie karetka."

"Nie! Trzeba im powiedzieć!" Mycroft rzucił się w kierunku już szykującego się do wyjścia Grega i pani Hudson, pakującej mu do torby słoiki z bigosem, zupą i paczuszkę ciasta.

"Nie można pozwolić!..."

"Och mój drogi..."

Kolory na Baker Street, jasne, miodowo złote i czerwone zafalowały i zaczęły przybierać niezdrowego, fioletowo bordowego odcienia. Greg zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi zanim Mycroft zdążył go dopaść. Starszy Holmes na nic już nie patrzył, nad niczym się nie zastanawiał. Ten... sen był zbyt realistyczny, aby zachować dystans!

W pełnym pędzie Mycroft wypadł za Gregiem na ulicę, niemal gubiąc kapcie na oblodzonych schodach kamienicy. Nie oglądając się za siebie skręcił z Baker Street w stronę Regents Parku, tam gdzie Lestrade powinien iść w poszukiwaniu taksówki...

W katedrze świętego Pawła zaczynała właśnie wybijać godzina dwunasta. Mroźny, wiatr owionął nagle Mycrofta i uderzył go drobnym, ostrym śniegiem, zmuszając do skulenia się i zasłonięcia twarzy. Gdy wyprostował się i rozejrzał, ducha świąt obecnych już nie było. W zasadzie nie było nikogo. Puste ulice, skwery i chodniki. Całkiem jakby Londyn wymarł a jego mieszkańcy wynieśli się w jednej chwili z domów, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie świąteczne światełka, powieszone nad okiennicami.

Nie było Grega, nie było ludzi, idących do katedry na pasterkę, nie było taksówkarzy. Nikogo. Tylko pustka i przenikliwy, lodowaty wiatr.

Zaśnieżony, obłożony fioletowymi zaspami śniegu oświetlonymi pomarańczowym światłem lamp ulicznych, zimowy Londyn był piękny i jednocześnie straszny. Wymarły. Jedynym dźwiękiem, który Mycroft słyszał był jego własny oddech i ostatnie dwunaste uderzenie dzwonu w katedrze. Starszy Holmes rozejrzał się dookoła jeszcze raz, czując jak irracjonalny strach podchodzi mu do gardła, a potem zobaczył.

Jego własny cień, rzucony na brukowaną uliczkę wydłużył się i postrzępił, a następnie uwolnił się od Mycrofta i wyciągnął ku niemu wionącą kamiennym chłodem dłoń. Holmes robił co w jego mocy, aby nie skulić się i z wrzaskiem nie wrócić do ciepłego mieszkania na Baker Street. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że nie zastałby tam już nikogo...

"Mam przyjemność z duchem przyszłych świąt, jak mniemam." powitał się Mycroft, chowając niepokój za fasadą kurtuazji. W końcu był politykiem i poradzi sobie, chociaż jasne było, że trzeci duch świąteczny nie będzie tak przyjazny jak pani Hudson.

"Witam. Wiedź mnie gdzie potrzebujesz, zjawo..."

Zanim skończył mówić zimne, kościste palce ujęły go za nadgarstek.

End

by Homoviator 12/2012

I trzeci duch przybył! Ktoś to jeszcze czyta, bo teraz dopiero się akcja rozkręci :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Być może

Roz.4

Być może

Dzwony w katedrze świętego Pawła właśnie przestały bić. Duch, wciąż trzymając Mycrofta za nadgarstek stanął przy kościelnych schodach. Schodzili po nich ministrowie, doradcy królowej i inni istotni dla świata polityki działacze. Mycroft rozpoznał ich od razu, dość ściśle z nimi współpracował.

Minister finansów poprawił płaszcz, odchrząkając znacząco.

"Umarł podobno w samą wigilię Bożego Narodzenia. Sam, w łóżku."

"Kto zajął się pogrzebem?" zaciekawił się premier, na co minister jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

"Jacyś odlegli krewni z Ameryki wydelegowali asystenta, aby się tym zajął. Nawet się nie pokazali. Zresztą kogo to obchodzi. Mycroft Holmes był kawałem skurczygnata, kto by się chciał z nim żegnać."

"Ty, Tommy! W końcu przyszedłeś na mszę dzisiaj." premier trzepnął ministra po ramieniu, na co ten żachnął się, otulając się mocniej szalem i przyspieszając kroku.

"Tylko aby podpisać papiery."

"Szkoda, że Anthea odeszła. Przypilnowałaby całokształtu a tak? Sherlock i Mycroft. Kto by pomyślał. Bracia Holmes, genialni, nieprzewidywalni i zawsze tak piekielnie aroganccy."

"Sherlock przedawkował. Zdarzało mu się to wcześniej, więc nic dziwnego, ale Mycroft?"

"Zawał serca. Jednak okazało się na koniec, że mimo wszystko je ma."

Przez moment premier i minister ściskali dłonie dostojników, którzy pośpiesznie opuszczali tereny kościelne, po czym znowu zostali sami i wznowili swój spacer. Premier zrobił głęboki wdech, patrząc na rozświetlające londyńskie uliczki latarnie i krążące dookoła nich płatki śniegu.

"Idziemy na stypę, Tommy?"

"Nie." odpowiedział bez namysłu minister, przyspieszając kroku. "Holmesowie nie mieli przyjaciół więc będziemy musieli udawać, że to my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. To się nie kalkuluje, zważywszy, że przyjecie organizuje jedynie jakiś asystent."

Mycroft nie chciał już dalej słuchać wywodów swoich współpracowników. Duch nie zaprotestował, gdy Holmes oddalił się od premiera i ministra, wszedł powoli na schody katedralne, aż w końcu stanął na ich szczycie. Nagle poruszony, z bijącym sercem zajrzał nieśmiało do wnętrza kościoła. Coś nie pozwoliło mu wejść do środka.

Kwiaty, trumna, znudzony ministrant gaszący świecę i kamienne zimno, zawiewające od dołu niczym lodowata dłoń o długich, szponiastych palcach. Na tablicy ogłoszeń nekrolog. Dwa nekrologi.

"Umarłem. Sherlock też umarł." oznajmił płaskim głosem Mycroft i spojrzał z oczekiwaniem na zjawę. Skinęła głową, a płatki śniegu padające z fioletowego nieba zawirowały przy jej kapturze.

"Umarliśmy i nikt nawet nie przyszedł na pogrzeb."

Zjawa wyciągnęła ramię i wskazała na kogoś w kościele. Mycroft podążył do środka świątyni, zaintrygowany.

Może to kuzynka Beth. Dawno nie ruszała się z Australii, ale może akurat zdołała przybyć. Mycroft zawsze ją lubił i zawsze sowicie opłacał jej badania nad australijską fauną...

Katedra stawała się coraz bardziej ciemna i zimna a im szybciej Mycroft szedł, tym bardziej zaczynała przypominać jego własną sypialnię w rezydencji. Ostatnia świeca zgasła, zagaszona przez ministranta a Sherlock wstał z kościelnej ławy i stanął przy oknie.

Oknie rezydencji swojego starszego brata.

Mycroft złapał się za brzuch, czując, że zaraz przeżyje faktyczne załamanie nerwowe, ale zjawa pchnęła go lekko do przodu, nie pozwalając na panikę.

Sherlock stał przy szerokim łożu z baldachimem i patrzył się na leżącego na nim śpiącego człowieka. Twarz osoby, zajmującej posłanie zasłonięta była mrokiem i cieniami, rzucanymi przez zasłony baldachimu, natomiast młodszy Holmes wyglądał strasznie. Wychudzony, przygarbiony, z pożółkłą twarzą i spierzchniętymi ustami. Jego naturalna, wrodzona uroda wydawała się teraz okrutnym żartem. Sińce pod oczyma, zapadła klatka piersiowa, zasłonięta wysokiej jakości granatowym, jedwabnym szlafrokiem. Na żylastych, kościstych nagich stopach Sherlock posiadał niedbale wsunięte kapcie, ale i tak Mycroft dostrzegł na nich zrosty po wbijaniu igieł.

Nawet na stopach, żeby go cholera jasna!...

"A więc jednak wróciłeś do nałogu." skomentował jadowicie Mycroft, podchodząc do młodszego brata i zapominając, że Sherlock nie widzi go ani nie słyszy.

"Tyle razy mówiłem ci, że to niebezpieczna ścieżka! Ładna przyszłość cię czeka braciszku..."

Sherlock długą chwilę patrzył na leżącą w łóżku postać a potem podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Mycroftowi prosto w twarz. Nie widział go. Na pewno go nie widział, tego Mycroft był pewien. A jednak młodszy brat patrzył na starszego brata. W jego oczach, w jego sposobie ułożenia rąk było coś, co spowodowało, że Mycroft musiał odwrócić wzrok.

Wtedy właśnie zauważył, że pokój w którym się znalazł, jest znajomy. Tylko starszy, nieco bardziej poszarzały i wyblakły.

Granatowe zasłony, ujęte w ozdobne fale i krzesła, wykładane aksamitem. Obraz przedstawiający koncert w ogrodzie Watteau, popiersie Arystotelesa stojące samotnie przy szafie z ubraniami. Stolik nocny z drzewa wiśniowego, pamiętający jeszcze czasy, gdy Greg kładł na nim przed snem swoją popielniczkę i książkę, której nigdy nie mógł doczytać bo zasypiał. Mycroft rozpoznał swoją własną sypialnię, nawet jeżeli wydawała się mu teraz bardziej ponura, stara, opuszczona i... skryta w cieniu.

Zamaskowany duch wskazał kościstą dłonią na Sherlocka, wciąż wpatrzonego w śpiącego na łóżku człowieka.

"Miałeś rację Mycroft." odezwał się młodszy Holmes i Mycroft niemal zapytał się, w czym. Sherlock jednak odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie.

"Troska się o innych to bzdura. Przywiązujemy się do innych, a potem oni odchodzą i nieważne co zrobimy zawsze jest gorzej być samemu gdy się już pozna, jak to jest być z kimś." Sherlock zamilkł na chwilę, widocznie mówienie sprawiało mu trudność.

"Byłem głupi, że wierzyłem, że jestem inny od ciebie, Mycroft. Jestem dokładnie taki jak ty, odstraszam najlepsze rzeczy, które mogą mi się przytrafić i dopasowuję je do swojej pokręconej filozofii. Troska nie jest przewagą!" zaskrzeczał komicznie Sherlock, parodiując powiedzenie starszego brata. "Samotność za to jest! Dlatego pozwoliłem Johnowi odejść, dlatego zmusiłem go do odejścia. Łudziłem się, że potrafię ułożyć sobie życie inne niż ty. Z Johnem..."

Głos Sherlocka zawiódł, po czym młodszy Holmes zakrył twarz ramieniem i zatrząsł się spazmatycznie. Płakał. Cicho i bezgłośnie. Bez łez.

"Miałeś rację, stary głupcze, chociaż jesteś teraz tak martwy jak gwóźdź w trumnie. I nie ma nikogo poza mną, żeby się tym przejąć!"

Mycroft patrzył to na brata, to na leżącą wciąż i niepokojąco nieruchomą postać, przykrytą po uszy kołdrą. Nagle dostrzegł mnóstwo szczegółów, które wcześniej mu umknęły a które spowodowały, że serce ścisnęło mu się boleśnie w piersi. Na stoliku, obok fotela, przesuniętego wygodnie pod okno leżały skrzypce, smyczek, paczka z samotnym, ostatnim papierosem, zapalniczka oraz małe, mahoniowe pudełko.

Znajome pudełko.

Mycroft myślał, że John zarekwirował je Sherlockowi dawno temu.

Sherlock otarł twarz dłonią i pociągnął mocno nosem, opanowując nietypowy dla niego pokaz emocji. Wyprostował się, odgarnął włosy z czoła.

"Nikt nie zauważy, że umarłeś aż do dwudziestego ósmego grudnia, kiedy pokojówka przyjdzie sprzątnąć twoją sypialnię." oznajmił spokojnym już głosem i usiadł na fotelu obok łóżka, podwijając sobie rękaw. Jego ramię poznaczone było bliznami i zrostami.

"Nie ma sensu robić rwetesu, zakłady pogrzebowe i tak mają teraz przerwę świąteczną. Kwiaciarnie i księża także." Sherlock wyjął z pudełka strzykawkę z naszykowanym wcześniej narkotykiem i zamontował sobie na ramieniu zaciskową gumę. "W końcu zostaje ci tylko teraz zorganizować pogrzeb, ale to już nie mój interes."

Mycroft patrzył w przerażeniu, jak brat ze zblazowaną wprawą konesera wbija sobie igłę w żyłę i wtłacza w siebie śmiertelną dawkę narkotyku. Zakapturzona zjawa, trzeci duch, najcichszy i najbardziej tajemniczy westchnął cicho a cienie w sypialni wydłużyły się i zacieniły palące się boczne światła. Sherlock nie zauważył tego, skoncentrowany bez reszty na swoim samobójstwie.

"Ufam, że rozumiesz Mycroft. Nie ja będę organizował ci stypę, nie przyjdę też na pogrzeb."

Sherlock odłożył strzykawkę do pudełka i ustawił je równo na stoliku. Opuścił rękaw szlafroka, zasłaniając swoje blade, wychudłe ramię po czym ujął skrzypce. Wciąż usadowiony w fotelu zaczął grać a cienie w sypialni drgały w rytm powolnej, rzewnej melodii, płynącej spod palców Sherlocka Holmesa, geniusza, słynnego detektywa konsultanta, posiadającego jeden z największych umysłów wszech czasów. A jednak był niczym, małym, samotnym niczym, które zadecydowało że w ten świąteczny, rodzinny dzień odbierze sobie swoje małe, nic nie znaczące życie i skończy z tą farsą.

"Nie!"

Mycroft rzucił się ku Sherlockowi, gotów ratować go jakoś, wezwać pomoc, cokolwiek. Ale wiejąca chłodem zjawa stanęła mu na drodze i pchnęła delikatnie w kierunku łóżka. Zrozumiał, czego chciał ostatni, trzeci duch, ale nie chciał patrzeć, kto leży pod tymi znajomymi przykryciami! Nie chciał patrzeć! Wiedział!

"Nie! Daj mi pomóc Sherlockowi. Nie zasługuje na to, aby tak marnie zginąć. Proszę, duchu. Pozwól mi..."

Zjawa przysunęła do twarzy Mycrofta swoje zakapturzone lico. Nie tyle widział, co czuł, że uśmiecha się szyderczo.

"Owszem, ja też nie zasługuję na to, żeby teraz mu pomóc, ale przecież nie w zasługach rzecz! To... mój brat!"

Skrzypcowa muzyka wciąż płynęła spod palców Sherlocka, ozdobnie owijając sypialnię drgającą pajęczyną rzewnych westchnień. Zjawa nie pozwoliła Mycroftowi podejść do brata tylko powoli i metodycznie zmuszała go do podejścia do łóżka.

"Puść mnie!" Mycroft spróbował zaszarżować jeszcze raz na ducha, ale został jedynie pchnięty brutalnie na pościele. Skrzypcowa muzyka cichła, drżąc i wyginając się poza kanon, aż wreszcie zawahała się, jęknęła i umilkła. Mycroft leżąc koło swojego własnego umarłego ciała ujrzał bezwładną dłoń Sherlocka. Zwisała z fotela, wciąż ściskając smyczek.

Cienie dookoła Mycrofta zwinęły się jak żywe istoty i otoczyły go, pulsując i szepcząc.

"To się jeszcze da odkręcić!" szeptał gorączkowo, zasłaniając sobie oczy grzbietami dłoni. "To się jeszcze da zmienić! Przecież powinniście pojawić się po to, abym mógł naprawić swoje życie, a nie aby wrzucić mnie do grobu!

Gdzieś w oddali zaczęły bić dzwony, a wtedy łóżko otworzyło się pod Mycroftem z okropnym skrzypnięciem, wrzucając go do ziejącego chłodem tunelu. Z pościelami, poduszkami, skręconymi prześcieradłami oraz jego własnym sztywniejącym ciałem. Ciałem Mycrofta Holmesa, wiek, pięćdziesiąt parę lat, zmarły na zawał serca w swoim własnym łóżku.

Krzyczał. Był pewny, że krzyczał. Krzyczał jak nigdy w życiu, bo do diabła powinien dostać ostatnią szansę, aby chociaż nieco pożyć! Coś naprawić! Zadziałać!

Zjawa wyciągnęła w porę kościstą dłoń, której Mycroft uczepił się rozpaczliwie i wrzasnął, dyndając bezwładnie nogami nad przepaścią. W dole, widział to dość wyraźnie, czekała na niego, na dnie dołu dębowa trumna ze srebrnymi wykończeniami, wyłożona magentowym atłasem.

Całkiem jak ta ojca.

Wrzasnął jeszcze raz. To było zbyt rzeczywiste, aby być tylko snem!

"To się powinno dać jeszcze zmienić..." szeptał zmartwiałymi ustami Mycroft, czując jak trumna zionie w jego kierunku kamiennym chłodem, przyzywając i mamiąc. "To się jeszcze..."

Duch strzepnął ze swojego ramienia dłonie Mycrofta tak, jakby był jedynie nieistotnym, maleńkim paprochem. Przez chwilę Holmes nie wierzył, że to się dzieje, zamachał ramionami, a potem zaczął spadać w dół, bezwładnie, jak głaz.

"Nie!"

/

Rzucił się jak schwytany szczupak i w kłębach pościeli spłynął z łóżka, uderzając głową w stolik nocny. Przez długą chwilę nie wiedział gdzie jest i co się dzieje. Leżał z jedną nogą wciąż na łóżku, drugą rozciągniętą dramatycznie na dywanie i oddychał chrapliwie, gapiąc się w sufit. Okropny żyrandol mamusi wciąż wisiał na swoim miejscu. Dyndające na nim kryształowe łezki rozszczepiały pięknie światło wschodzącego właśnie, sennego, grudniowego słońca.

Mycroft niepewnie podniósł ramię i przyjrzał się mu uważnie. A potem huknął radośnie, klasnął w dłonie i zerwał się na równe nogi.

"...Żyję!..."

Pokojówka, która właśnie stanęła w drzwiach otworzyła usta i upuściła całe naręcze świeżych poszewek na poduszki. Młoda, dwudziestoletnia brunetka z pieprzykiem na brodzie i łagodnym spojrzeniem krótkowidza. Jakże się ona nazywała... Mary...Martha?

"Martha! Jaki dzisiaj mamy dzień?..."

Pokojówka popatrzyła na Mycrofta podejrzliwie, ale nie schyliła się po rozrzucone poszewki, najwyraźniej nie chcą spuszczać wzroku z rozregulowanego, rozdygotanego pracodawcy.

"Dziś jest pierwszy dzień świąt, proszę pana."

"Cudownie. Wspaniale. Nie zmieniaj poszewek. Biegnij do kuchni, zrób mi szybkie śniadanie i kawę. Mnóstwo kawy. Wychodzę za dokładnie dwadzieścia minut."

/

Aż wibrował, tak go rozpierała energia i radość. Miał wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy od wielu lat oddycha pełną piersią. Przeżył, żył, mógł jeszcze wszystko a w każdym razie kilka rzeczy naprawić. Nie było za późno bo nigdy nie jest za późno, jak powiedział mądry duch w postaci pani Hudson.

Gdyby Mycroft Holmes potrafił śpiewać właśnie teraz zaśpiewałby, w ten zimny, grudniowy poranek świąteczny, w to dziwaczne święto przesilenia zimowego, w którym ludzie z jakiejś przyczyny objawiali innym ludziom, że owszem, siedzą na tej przeklętej ziemi razem i chcąc nie chcąc dzielą los. Nieważne czy arystokraci, robotnicy, geje czy heterycy. Wszyscy znajdowali się gdzieś pomiędzy narodzinami a śmiercią, wszyscy bali się być samotni i szarpali się ze swoimi słabościami, wszyscy mieli kiedyś tam jakieś marzenia i żałowali pewnych wyborów...

"...Ale nigdy nie jest za późno! Ha!"

Mycroft odkrył, że ma w telefonie pięć smsów od Grega, dwa od Johna, jeden od Sherlocka i trzy od Anthei. Wszyscy martwili się jego dziwaczną wiadomością głosową, którą zostawił Lestrade`owi nocą.

Martwili się. Nie cierpieli go, mieli mu wiele rzeczy za złe, żywili urazy i pretensje, a jednak... martwili się.

Odpisał wszystkim, że żyje. Nie miał czasu na nic więcej. Tyle na niego czekało!

Rozpierała go energia, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie podszedł do rzeczy logicznie i w sposób przemyślany. Może i duchy były tylko zjawami, wywołanymi lekami przeciwbólowymi i nieświeżym kurczakiem, ale niewątpliwie w pewnych kwestiach miały rację.

"Umrę." oznajmił wesoło Mycroft do swojego odbicia w łazienkowym lustrze i schlapał twarz wodą. "Umrę, ale zanim to się stanie to jeszcze trochę pożyję!"

Martha z marnie nieskrywanym lękiem i doskonale skrywanym rozbawieniem obserwowała, jak Mycroft połyka w kuchni swoje płatki owsiane na mleku i zapija je pośpiesznie kawą.

"Martho, zorganizuj proszę na dzisiejszy wieczór choinkę z wszystkimi świątecznymi dodatkami. Niech będzie dostatnio i wykwintnie, ale też domowo, znaczy żadnych krewetek i kalmarów. W drugi dzień świąt spodziewam się gości więc proszę o przygotowanie potraw świątecznych dla około dziesięciu osób. Martho, proszę, przyłóż się do tego, to będzie bardzo ważne spotkanie."

Martha skrzypnęła ołówkiem, przerywając pośpieszną notatkę, którą właśnie poczyniała na papierze kuchennym.

"Pan... faktycznie pamięta moje imię?"

Mycroft spojrzał na Marthę znad swojej kawy i uśmiechnął się.  
"Nie masz rodziny, dlatego siedzisz tutaj ze mną, reszta służby wrobiła cię w wigilijną fuchę. Trzy razy dziennikarze z gazet namawiali cię na wywiad o tym, jak Mycroft Holmes traktuje swoje pokojówki. Namawiali cię na soczyste, dobrze sprzedające się kłamstwa. Odmówiłaś, zawsze odmawiałaś. Dlatego cię pamiętam."

Martha odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Mycroft był pewien, że do południa w jego rezydencji znajdzie się najpiękniejsza choinka w mieście a spiżarnia w mig zostanie zaopatrzona we wszystkie potrzebne świąteczne wiktuały. Dobrze, bo tyle jeszcze rzeczy było do zrobienia w ten piękny, świąteczny dzień!

Z limuzyny zadzwonił do dwóch najlepszych lekarzy z dziedziny nefrologii i transplantacji. Nie byli zadowoleni, ale w końcu dzwonił do nich Holmes, więc święta czy nie, odebrali. Zwłaszcza, gdy otrzymali jednocześnie wiadomość, że Mycroft załatwił im właśnie dodatkową dotację od ministra zdrowia. Na dalsze badania, na sprzęt, na wszystko, cokolwiek sobie zamarzą.

"Nigdy nie ma wystarczająco pieniędzy na rozwój transplantacji, doktorze. Pora to zmienić! Najlepiej na wzruszającej małej dziewczynce o imieniu Amy!"

Pierwszą wizytę Amy miała umówioną już dziś, drugą dzień po świętach. Trzeba było działać szybko, skoro według duchów miała jeszcze tylko miesiąc życia. Mycroft starał się nie myśleć zanadto o zjawach, które męczyły go jak widać całą noc.

"No, przynajmniej była to tylko jedna noc a nie trzy."

Nie był pewien, czy przetrzymałby pełne trzy noce tego typu duchowych rewelacji.

/

Anthea była niezmiernie zdziwiona, gdy Mycroft pojawił się w szpitalu a jeszcze bardziej zdumiała się, odkrywając jego plan leczenia, skomponowany dla Amy.

"Nie stać nas na to." oznajmiła, gdy już jeden z lekarzy pokazał jej rozpiskę odnośnie transplantacji nerki i następującego po niej leczenia farmakologicznego. "Nie mogę przyjąć takich pieniędzy Mycroft."

"Możesz i przyjmiesz. Jeżeli zależy ci na życiu siostry." oznajmił łagodnie Mycroft i usiadł obok łóżka, na którym Amy siedziała z kolanami przyciągniętymi pod brodę i udawała, że nie patrzy na niego znad książki. Hobbit. Hm.

"Mycroft. Nie wiem, jak mogłabym się odwdzięczyć..."

"To akurat będzie proste." Holmes uniósł wysoko brwi i uśmiechnął się a Anthea zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy.

"Pojedź dziś ze mną do mamusi, zabierzemy ją na świąteczną kolację na Baker Street. Pewnie mamusi nie pozwolą zostać poza instytucją dłużej niż godzinkę i poproszę cię, abyś potem odwiozła ją z powrotem do San Lucia. Krótka to będzie wyprawa, ale to hm hm... zawsze coś."

"Zawsze coś." potaknęła Anthea, podchodząc bliżej do Mycrofta i mierząc go bacznym spojrzeniem wytrenowanej w bojach asystentki najpotężniejszej szarej eminencji w tej części świata.

"Coś się... zmieniło."

Mycroft przewrócił oczyma i wstał z fotela, obracając figlarnie parasolem.

"Nic się nie zmieniło. Po prostu przestał mnie boleć ząb."

Anthea była wystarczająco inteligentna, aby nie dyskutować z tego typu stwierdzeniem. Inna sprawa, ząb Mycrofta faktycznie przestał boleć. Ha, kolejny bożonarodzeniowy cud, niewątpliwie!

Zrobili limuzyną dwa okrążenia dookoła Big Bena i przejechali mostem westminsterskim, tak, żeby Amy mogła sobie spokojnie podziwiać widoki a Mycroft mógł spokojnie zawiadomić lekarzy, że zabiera mamusię na świąteczne popołudnie. Martha poinformowała go, że choinka gotowa a spiżarnia pełna i wszystko jest gotowe na bożonarodzeniowe przyjęcie. Na zaproszenie na jutrzejszą bożonarodzeniową kolację zareagowała nerwowym chichotem ale Mycroft wiedział, że Martha przyjdzie. Nie miała dokąd iść. Tak jak oni wszyscy zresztą.

Jak się okazało, z asystentką taką jak Antheą święta były dużo łatwiejsze do zorganizowania. Mycroft wymógł na niej, że nikomu nic nie powie a ona obiecała, z uśmiechem szukając w sieci odpowiednich prezentów dla rodziny. Rodziny z Baker Street. Mycroft Holmes też do niej należał, chociaż dość długo z tym walczył.

"Dla Molly stację do karmienia kotów!" zawyrokowała Amy, zaglądając starszej siostrze przez ramię i czytając wyświetlające się na jej blackberry strony.

"Molly powinna dostać wycieczkę na Karaiby, żeby odpocząć od Sherlocka."

Mycroft zaśmiał się krótko a Anthea zapatrzyła się na niego jak sarna w światłą nadciągającego tira.

"Antheo, moja droga, nie rób takiej miny. Są święta! Chwała na wysokościach i przybieżeli do Betlejem. Co mi przypomina o prezencie dla mojego młodszego braciszka... James, zatrzymaj się tutaj, Kensington Street, przy sklepie z europejskimi figurkami porcelanowymi. Moje panie, proszę was o pomoc. Musimy znaleźć najokropniejszego, najbardziej tandetnego renifera z porcelany jakiego świat widział."

Mycroft nigdy nie lubił robić zakupów, ale musiał przyznać, że wynajdowanie bibelotów pośród najdroższych porcelanowych pierdółek w Londynie było zabawne. Zwłaszcza, gdy Amy znalazła dla siebie porcelanowego kucyka szetlandzkiego, dla Anthei porcelanową kaczuszkę i zajączka, a dla Mycrofta...

"Dlatego, bo robi pan rzeczy niemożliwe! Tak zawsze mówi Anthea." wyjaśniła solennie Amy, podając Mycroftowi figurynkę, przedstawiającą świnię z rozłożonymi do lotu skrzydłami, pochodzącą prosto z drogiej, limitowanej porcelanowej, londyńskiej edycji.

"A poza tym małe świnki są świetne! Ludzie je nawet w mieszkaniach trzymają!"

Kiedyś uznałby to za obelgę i uniósłby się gniewem, ale kiedyś to było kiedyś. Teraz Mycroft popatrzył na czerwoną jak burak, bąkającą przeprosiny Antheę, Amy oferującą mu w wyciągniętej ręce porcelanowego prosiaka ze skrzydłami, i roześmiał się.

Mycroft rzeczywiście robił rzeczy niemożliwe. W pracy i poza nią. Latająca świnia była jak najbardziej na miejscu.

Amy jak się okazało miała nos do wynajdywania bibelotów i świetnie wywiązała się z powierzonego jej przez Mycrofta zadania. Renifer był cudny. Stał na pomalowanej na zielono podstawce na chudych, łatwych do potłuczenia nóżkach i swoją zbyt dużą, przerysowaną głową zerkał trwożnie do tyłu. W zasadzie porcelanowy renifer był podobny do porcelanowego, nieco zniewieściałego, disnejowskiego jelenia i gdy tylko Amy wskazała swoje znalezisko, Mycroft kazał je zapakować na prezent.

"Idealny!"

"Szefie, jesteś złem wcielonym." obwieściła Anthea z nabożnym podziwem, gdy już wychodzili ze sklepu, żegnani przez obsługę. "Ale czemu renifer? I czemu dla Sherlocka?"

"Żarcik." odparł Mycroft i nic już więcej nie chciał tłumaczyć.

/

Wizyta u mamusi była o wiele przyjemniejsza niż się Mycroft spodziewał. Po tym całym galimatiasie z duchami rozluźnił się, nabrał dystansu i zadecydował, że raz w roku może być układnym synem. Na święta.

Mamusia z rozrzewnieniem przyjęła porcelanową figurynkę baletnicy, po czym zapomniała dwa razy kim jej syn jest, trzy razy wspominała jego dawnego partnera Grega Lestrade`a, raz usiłowała wmówić mu, że ożenił się z bardzo piękną blondynką z Francji. Ogólnie wizyta poszła przyjemnie i bezkolizyjnie. Mycroft napił się z mamusią herbaty, zjadł herbatnika i dwa rządki szwajcarskiej czekolady, po czym poinformował obsługę sanatorium, że zabiera rodzicielkę na godzinkę, dwie, na świąteczne spotkanie. Ordynator był osłupiały i dość tępy w swoim stuporze, ale odpowiedni datek na szpital ukoił jego nerwy.

Anthea pomogła się mamusi ubrać w jej wyjściową, jedwabną garsonkę a Mycroft wysłał do Johna smsa.

_ Za godzinę będziemy u was z mamusią. Krótka wizyta, względy zdrowotne, wesołych świąt. MH_

John odpowiedział niemal natychmiast.

_ Sherlock będzie wniebowzięty. ZAPRASZAMY :D_

Mycroft mruknął z aprobatą, odczytując wiadomość od doktora Watsona i jednocześnie pomagając Anthei ulokować mamusię w limuzynie. Starsza pani z zadyszką opadłą na skórzane siedzenia obok Amy, która z miejsca zaczęła jej opowiadać fascynujące przygody hobbita.

/

John powitał ich czwórkę bardzo wylewnie i nadspodziewanie szczerze, oferując herbatę, kawę i generalnie opóźniając jak się tylko dało spotkanie z Sherlockiem. Mycroft był spokojny. Młodszy brat, jakkolwiek zawsze kapryśny i zmienny, teraz miał swojego Johna. Wszystko powinno ułożyć się dobrze.

Pani Hudson od razu zajęła się mamusią, zdeterminowana pokazać jej swoje szafy z przetworami i serwety, ręcznie robione na szydełku w Kingsley. Anthea pomogła Amy zdjąć płaszcz i zagnała ją szybko do salonu. Mycroft powiesił swój płaszcz obok całej reszty innych, zdecydowanie gorszych jakościowo płaszczy i westchnął głęboko. John mówił coś o tym, że docenia gest, że cieszy się, że starszy Holmes przybył, że ma nadzieję, że ząb przestał go nękać, ponieważ czekają na nich wytworne słodkości domowego wyrobu.

"Pani Hudson nie pozwoli ci nie spróbować sernika..."

Mycroft nie słuchał Johna, tylko uśmiechał się i kiwał głową. Zostawił parasolkę w przedpokoju i wkroczył na schody, wiodące do mieszkania Sherlocka i jego Johna.

Baker Street wyglądała dokładnie tak jak ukazała Mycroftowi zjawa. Kamienica rozświetlona była od środka światełkami, obwieszonymi biednymi, papierowymi aniołkami, gałązkami jemioły i bombkami z czasów Margaret Thatcher. Pachniało przyjemnie jedzeniem, kawą, puddingiem. Pachniało domem. Nawet nieco zatęchły zapaszek wilgotnych ścian nie zdołał tego zepsuć.

Mycroft odnotował sobie w myślach, że musi zorganizować bratu fundusze na odgrzybienie tego miejsca, w którym tak niespodziewanie zorganizował sobie dom.

John szedł po schodach obok Mycrofta. Całkiem, jakby chciał mieć możliwość zasłonięcia go, gdyby Sherlock zdecydował, że ma chęć strzelić do swojego starszego brata. W sumie było to zabawne, trochę jak gra pomiędzy nimi. Który Holmes nienawidzi bardziej którego Holmesa. Mycroft wiedział, że niedługo znowu zacznie się tym przejmować, ale jeszcze nie teraz, jeszcze nie dziś.

Salonik na Baker Street buzował życiem. Stół, rozstawiony po środku pokoju i zastawiony przeróżnymi potrawami, pachnącymi smakowicie, ogień, trzaskający wesoło w kominku, jemioła dyndająca w oknach nad firanami. Nawet stojąca koło małych, drewnianych mikołajów czaszka nie wyglądała przygnębiająco.

Sherlock stał przy oknie w swoim wyjściowym, aksamitnym garniturze i rozmawiał z kimś przez komórkę. Gdy zobaczył brata zacisnął szczęki i rozłączył się pośpiesznie, urywając znienacka konwersację.

"Witaj braciszku." powitał się dwornie Mycroft. "Wspaniałe dekoracje, świetna impreza."

Sherlock przesondował go swoim najlepszym, detektywistycznym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniem a Mycroft pozwolił się przesondować. Z uśmiechem. Sherlock westchnął głośno i cofnął się za fotel, zaciskając dłonie tak, że aż pobielały mu palce.

"Miałeś zawał? Nie, udar. Coś ci się zmieniło w chemii mózgu, to pewne. Nie wiem, czy powinieneś tutaj być, John nie jest neurologiem."

"Jestem dokładnie tam, gdzie powinienem być. Już dawno." objaśnił pogodnie Mycroft. Wiedział, że Sherlock nie przyjmie takiego wyjaśnienia i nie pomylił się. Młodszy Holmes podszedł do starszego, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku i przybierając swoją najlepszą, pogardliwą, trenowaną lata całe minę.

"Bredzisz Mycroft. Nie wiem, jaki jest twój plan, ale twoja choroba neurologiczna nie daje ci prawa do psucia mi świąt."

"Ależ ja ci chcę właśnie uświetnić święta, braciszku." zakrzyknął jowialnie Mycroft i wręczył Sherlockowi niewielką, szeleszczącą paczuszkę. Młodszy Holmes nieufnie popatrzył na wyciągnięty ku niemu prezent, ale w końcu ponaglony przez Johna przyjął go. I jego oczy stały się dwa razy większe.

"Niemożliwe! Tyyyy..."

Mycroft uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

"Renifer. Zawsze chciałeś renifera. Powiedziałeś, że przyjedziesz do mnie na święta jak będą renifery, a więc jest renifer. Wesołych świąt Sherlock."

John patrzył w zadziwieniu jak Sherlock Holmes chodzi po salonie, zataczając złowieszcze kręgi i obraca w dłoniach porcelanową, disnejowską kurzołapkę.

"Coś się stało. Masz większe niż zazwyczaj wory pod oczami, użyłeś swojej najlepszej wody kolońskiej i zostawiłeś parasol na dole. Na pewno coś się musiało stać!" Sherlock stanął przed Mycroftem i złapał go agresywnie za ramiona, potrząsając i niemal upuszczając porcelanowego renifera. "Umierasz? Elektrownia nuklearna w Chinach ma problemy i za parę dni ziemia zostanie unicestwiona? Nadeszła apokalipsa, ale rząd nie chce siać paniki i nie ujawnia tej informacji? Powiedz mi!"

"Lubisz dedukować, to wydedukuj." zbył młodszego brata Mycroft i uwolnił się z jego uścisku. "Ja tym czasem napiję się z chęcią herbatki."

I tak Sherlock dostał zajęcie na cały wieczór. Renifer i zagadka skutecznie odwróciły jego uwagę od siedzącej przy kominku z panią Hudson mamusi. Sherlock skwitował świąteczną obecność mamusi wzruszeniem ramion i wymamrotaniem czegoś co brzmiało jak "wesołych świąt, mamusiu, no już, powiedziałem, John, dzisiaj śpisz ze mną." Mycroft nie narzekał. Darowanemu koniowi w zęby się nie patrzy, grunt, że młodszy Holmes zachowywał się cywilizowanie. Podobnie zresztą jak mamusia, która pod wpływem pani Hudson przeistoczyła się w paplającą o przetworach i złotych zastawach zagorzałą panią domu.

Usiedli do stołu akurat, gdy przybyli Greg i Molly. Amy z miejsca zaczęła rozmawiać z panną Hooper o kotach. Lestrade, blady i jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż w wizji nocnej podszedł prosto do Mycrofta. Miał zaciśnięte we wściekłą linijkę usta, wetknięte w kieszenie spodni dłonie, zwinięte w pięści i generalnie promieniował gniewem, żalem i czymś jeszcze...

"Mycroft. Dzwoniłeś nocą bredząc coś o jakimś nieoczekiwanym wydarzeniu. Zaalarmowałem wszystkich a ty piszesz mi rano smsa, że żyjesz."

Bez powitania, krótko i węzłowato. Cały Greg. Mycroft odczuł wzbierającą mu w piersi i okolicach falę ciepła. Pomimo lat, pomimo wszystkiego co ich spotkało wciąż mieli w sobie coś ze swoich dawnych lat, zarówno starszy Holmes jak i Lestrade.

Greg wpatrywał się w Mycrofta jak jastrząb w królika, najwyraźniej oczekując wyjaśnień. Mycroft usiadł przy zastawionym w salonie stole i wskazał puste krzesło obok siebie, a pani Hudson bez ceregieli pchnęła Lestrade`a w tym kierunku.

"Zaraz będzie pudding!"

"Co się stało?" chciał wiedzieć Greg, kładąc dłoń na ręce Mycrofta i zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w twarz. "I nie sprzedawaj mi idiotyzmów w stylu, że jednak będziesz żyć, ząb przestał boleć. Pracuję w policji. Jak dzwoni ktoś śmiertelnie przerażony i wstrząśnięty to jestem w stanie to poznać."

"Nie byłem przerażony." skłamał gładko Mycroft, na co Greg cofnął dłoń z jego ręki i przewrócił oczyma.

"Przestań. Znamy się nie od dziś i to co słyszałem to był przerażony do imentu Mycroft. Więc nie chrzań tylko mów co się stało."

"Nic. Absolutnie nic."

Greg widząc, że niewiele z Mycrofta wyciśnie, tylko westchnął, ujął się pod boki i zaśmiał niewesoło. W tym właśnie, niezbyt zręcznym momencie pani Hudson z pomocą Molly wniosła do salonu pudding.

To była zadziwiająco miła kolacja. Sherlock się zachowywał, mama nie wariowała zanadto i jak się zdaje, uwielbiała panią Hudson. Anthea, Amy i Molly wdały się w dyskusję o futrzakach a John chodził i ukradkiem robił wszystkim zdjęcia swoją nową komórką. Niewątpliwie prezent od partnera. Mycroft był zadowolony. Z Johnem Sherlock był bardziej niż bezpieczny.

Greg został usadzony koło starszego Holmesa i trwał tak, obok Holmesa, z nieczytelną miną. Ostrożny i wyważony. Czujny. Lestrade nie jadł dużo, sporo pił i odzywał się tylko gdy ktoś go zagaił.

Mycroft natomiast był na fali. Żartował, prawił brzmiące prawdziwie komplementy i z wprawą kroił pieczeń. Odkrył, że jest stworzeniem niezwykle towarzyskim i lubi brylować nie tylko na bankietach królowej, ale także w zmurszałych nieco kamienicach starego Londynu. Gdy Mycroft zaprosił całe towarzystwo na drugi dzień świąt do swojej rezydencji wszyscy, włącznie z niechętnym i nadętym Sherlockiem wyrazili zgodę, jeden Greg zaczął się wykręcać. Zajęty, zmęczony, obcy, w zasadzie to ma dużo pracy i nie lubi świąt.

Mycroft przerwał potok słów Lestrade`a jednym zdaniem.

"Greg. Proszę."

Wszyscy przy stole umilknęli i spojrzeli na Lestrade`a. Sherlock przewrócił oczyma, na co John trącił go ramieniem w bok. W końcu Greg pod naporem spojrzenia pani Hudson i Anthei zgodził się przybyć do rezydencji Mycrofta na drugi dzień świąt, mrucząc z niezadowoleniem. Coś o czekającej go jeszcze dziś pracy i potrzebie szybkiego opuszczenia Baker Street.

Mycroft dogonił Grega w przedpokoju.

"Nie idź jeszcze. Zostań na kawie. Pani Hudson wciąż ma swój nieoceniony sernik w lodówce."

Lestrade gwałtownymi ruchami zarzucił na siebie płaszcz, po czym odwrócił się do Mycrofta, bojowo wysuwając szczękę i napinając ramiona.

"Przestań grać, Mycroft! ZNAM cię i widzę, że grasz! Myślisz, że nagle wleziesz mi z butami w życie, spojrzysz mi głęboko w oczy, jeden wieczór będziesz czarujący, a ja cię przyjmę z otwartymi ramionami? Może i jestem po rozwodzie ale nie zamierzam się tanio sprzedawać."

Trzeba przyznać, że frontalny atak Grega nieco zbił Mycrofta z tropu. Lestrade był rozgoryczony, zmęczony i przejrzał starszego Holmesa, ale jednak pewne rzeczy mu umknęły.

"Nie chcę cię kupować, Greg."

"To zabawne, słyszeć to z twoich ust." sarknął prześmiewczo Lestrade i zawiązał sobie na szyi okropny, brązowo bury szalik. "Połowę miasta masz kupioną."

Mycroft podszedł blisko, pochylając się ku Gregowi i rozluźniając mu zawiązany zbyt mocno na szyi szalik. Rozszerzone źrenice, przyspieszony oddech i zmarszczony nos. Złość, ale pomieszana z czymś innym... Mycroft oblizał usta. Może nie był jeszcze całkowicie pozbawiony szans.

"Greg... wiem, że zrobiłem parę niewybaczalnych rzeczy..."

"Parę?"

"Dobra. Wiele. Wiele absolutnie niewybaczalnych, okropnych, chamskich rzeczy." przyznał Mycroft, tracąc nieco cierpliwość i łapiąc Grega za nadgarstki. "Ale daj mi szansę! Zasługuję na miłość, zanim mi się zemrze a jest to możliwe tylko z tobą."

Greg, który właśnie szykował się do jakiejś jadowitej riposty znieruchomiał nagle, poruszając nerwowo ustami.

"Zaraz. Zemrze... ci się? Umierasz?"

"Czy nie wszyscy wciąż umieramy?" zaśmiał się ponuro Mycroft i ponownie pochylił się nad Gregiem tak, że poczuł jego oddech na policzku. "Wiesz na pewno, że dożyjesz kolejnego związku? Dożyjesz swojego szczęścia, zanim cię ktoś nie zadźga nożem w ciemnym zaułku?"

Niemal słyszał, jak puls Lestrade`a przyspiesza a jego serce zaczyna gnać. Niemal widział, jak zza maski zmęczonego, starszego, zdystansowanego i cynicznego Grega wychyla się zaniepokojony, kochający, młodszy Greg. Ten sprzed lat. Zanim te wszystkie nieporozumienia, te wszystkie koszmary nie narosły pomiędzy nimi, rozdzielając ich. Może nie bezpowrotnie. Mycroft rozważył, co zrobiłby Lestrade, gdyby teraz go pocałował. Tutaj, w przedpokoju na Baker Street, pośród tych tanich ozdób świątecznych i lepkich gałązek jemioły.

Nie, lepiej nie ryzykować, lepiej zdać się na słowa...

"Greg, posłuchaj. Nie jestem w tym dobry." zaczął powoli Mycroft, a brązowe oczy Lestrade`a rozszerzyły się nieznacznie. Wciąż nie uwolnił swoich dłoni z uścisku starszego Holmesa. Może roztargnienie. A może coś innego.

"Jestem wprost koszmarny, jeżeli chodzi o emocje, wyznania i ogólnie związki. Wiesz o tym dobrze, Greg. Ale jesteś jedyną osobą, o której myślę, gdy w ogóle rozważam coś takiego jak związek. I dzieje się tak od ponad piętnastu lat. Czy to nie zabawne, że zapiekłem się w sobie tak że nic z tym nie zrobiłem?"

Greg zaskoczył go, a to nie powinna być akurat niespodzianka. Greg z natury swojej był osobą uczciwą i szczerą, ale czasami reagował szybko i instynktownie. Teraz na przykład złapał Mycrofta za kark i pociągnął w dół, spoglądając mu z bliska w oczy.

"Co się z tobą stało? Zaczynasz mnie niepokoić Mycroft. Co się wczoraj nocą stało?"

Dłonie Grega na karku Mycrofta były duże i ciepłe i Mycroft nagle przypomniał sobie, że nikt go w ten sposób nie dotykał od lat. Odchrząknął, ujął Grega za dłonie i odsunął je od swojej twarzy, wciąż je przytrzymując. Brązowe oczy Grega, zmęczone a mimo wszystko czujne, ani na chwilę nie przestały się w niego wpatrywać.

Mycroft odchrząkał ponownie, przesuwając kciukami po nadgarstkach Lestrade`a.

"Zobaczyłem coś wczoraj i wierz mi, nie było to przyjemne. Odkryłem, że muszę, potrzebuję coś zmienić. Że potrzebuję ciebie." Mycroft spostrzegł skrzywienie zniesmaczenia na twarzy Grega, i naprawdę nie mógł go za to winić. Nie mógł także przestać mówić, bo cholera, nieważne czy duchy byłby prawdziwe czy nie, Mycroft Holmes po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu działał wprost. Nie chował się za fasadą. I było mu z tym fantastycznie. Nieważne, że brzmiał jak bohater z dziewiętnastowiecznych powieści dla pokojówek. Nieważne, że się ośmieszał, obnażając się tak przed swoim kochankiem sprzed lat...

Ale Lestrade nie wyśmiał go wprost. Nie odtrącił. Lestrade chciał go wysłuchać.

Mycroft zgrzytnął zębami i zebrał odwagę.

"Więc jeżeli się zgodzisz chciałbym zaprosić cię na kolację, Greg. O nic więcej nie proszę. Tylko przyjdź jutro na świąteczną kolację i nie wychodź dzisiaj wcześniej."

Greg chciał mu uwierzyć i zaufać. Mycroft widział to wyraźnie w sposobie, w jaki Lestrade oblizywał usta, marszczył nos, sposobie w jaki zerkał to na starszego Holmesa to na ich wciąż splecione dłonie. Ale Greg był już uprzedzony, starszy i bardziej doświadczony. Połamany. Zanim komuś zaufa minie sporo czasu. I dobrze. Mycroft miał czas. Czekał ponad dekadę, mógł poczekać jeszcze parę miesięcy.

Greg ostrożnie uwolnił dłonie z uścisku Holmesa.

"Słuchaj, Mycroft. To miłe, że usiłujesz być przyjacielski, że wpadłeś nawet na Baker Street na przyjęcie świąteczne... ale nie sądzę, żebym chciał wracać do tego co było." brązowe oczy spojrzały twardo na Mycrofta. "Leczyłem się z tego dość długo i nie lubię powtarzać błędów."

"Greg..."

"Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść." Lestrade z uśmiechem odsunął się od Holmesa i zaczął zapinać płaszcz. Drżały mu dłonie. Mycroft obserwował detektywa inspektora z nietypową dla niego czułością, jednocześnie zdenerwowaniem.

"Nie idź nigdzie, Greg. Nie dziś. Zostań tutaj, odwiozę cię potem do domu."

"Nie, dziękuję. Naprawdę, Mycroft, daj mi spokój..."

Im bliżej drzwi wyjściowych Baker Street Greg był, tym Mycroft czuł większy niepokój. Wszystko było takie samo jak we śnie, wszystko, nawet aniołki z papieru i pudding pani Hudson. Jeżeli nożownik, który ma zabić Grega był równie prawdziwy... Mycroft założył, że zdoła przekonać Lestrade`a, aby został do końca przyjęcia.

Ale Greg był uparty i bez konkretnych powodów nie zamierzał zostawać na Baker Street dłużej. Mycroft natomiast nie chciał wyjść na wariata, wierzącego w sny o duchach, tak więc wyszli z przyjęcia razem, żegnani wylewnie przez towarzystwo i obdarowani torebkami z jedzeniem. Mycroft nie chciał się już spierać, że nie potrzebny mu słoik pierogów. Po prostu złapał siatkę i podążył za Gregiem, wychodząc prosto w śnieżną, oblodzoną ciemność.

Szli razem w milczeniu, wpadając we wspólny rytm i nie komentując tego jak łatwo im to przychodziło.

Mycroft rozglądał się po ocienionych ulicach i udawał, że nie widzi pełnych wyrzutu spojrzeń Lestrade`a. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że zjawy, które go nawiedziły były tylko tym właśnie, zjawami. Nie mówiły prawdy, nie przepowiadały wydarzeń przyszłych, nic nie wiedziały ani o gangu nożowników ani o śmierci braci Holmes. Mycroft miał nadzieję, że to wszystko był tylko sen, a mimo to nie potrafił się uspokoić.

"Nie zamierzam powtarzać tego, co robiliśmy tyle lat temu." zaczął Greg, najwyraźniej wciąż obracając w myślach ich przedpokojową rozmowę. "Jesteśmy już innymi ludźmi, Mycroft, jesteśmy bardziej niż dorośli i nie możesz tak po prostu pojawiać się i oznajmiać, że..."

Nożownik wychynął z cieni na Regent Street bezgłośnie i zamierzył się na Grega. Lestrade zagapił się i zdołał jedynie zasłonić ramieniem twarz. Mycroft był szybszy. Z prędkością i gracją, której nie powinien w swoim wieku posiadać Holmes rzucił się przed Grega i zasłonił go. Jak się okazało później, brzuchem i piersią.

Wszystko stało się w mgnieniu oka. Krzyk Lestrade`a, przeszywający ból, rozdzierający Mycrofta na dwie nierówne, skośne części, trzask łamanego nosa niefortunnego bożonarodzeniowego nożownika, chrapliwy oddech i brzęk rozbijającego się o chodnik upuszczonego słoika z pierogami. Mycroft z początku nie ogarniał co się dzieje. Zgięty w pół trzymał się za brzuch i czuł, jak coś gorącego i lepkiego wylewa mu się zza płaszcza.

"I masz babo placek." chciał powiedzieć, ale nie miał na to wystarczająco siły. Upadł na kolana, pociemniało mu w oczach. No tak, to był zdecydowanie zbyt dobry dzień, żeby zakończyć się szczęśliwie.

Greg podbiegł do niego, złapał go za ramiona i dalej krzyczał, jakieś bezsensy o karetce i o powolnym obdzieraniu ze skóry gangsterów nożowników. W oddali ktoś biegł i głosem Sherlocka kurwował wniebogłosy. Spokojny, wojskowy baryton Johna, płaczliwe jęki pani Hudson, pisk Molly i bojowy okrzyk Anthei. Mycroft uśmiechnął się. Nożownik nie przeżyje ataku rodziny z Baker Street, to było pewne.

Grunt, że Greg był bezpieczny.

"Idiota!" fuknął Lestrade, układający Mycrofta na ziemi i drżącymi rękoma wybierając numer pogotowia.

"Przeżyje, nie unoś się Lestrade. Mycroft ma tak otłuszczony brzuch, że nożownik zaledwie drasnął wierzchnie powłoki. Nie miał szans dokopać się do organów wewnętrznych."

"Zamknij się Sherlock albo nie ręczę za siebie!"

Jaki wspaniały świąteczny nastrój, pomyślał z rozmarzeniem Mycroft i stracił przytomność.

/

Rany nie były poważne, ale wystarczyły aby Greg przesiedział całą noc przy szpitalnym łóżku Mycrofta. Kilka szwów, niewielka transfuzja krwi, usunięty ząb, leczenie kanałowe oraz tona środków przeciwbólowych, które sprawiały, że Holmes uśmiechał się to sam do siebie, to do stojącego obok na stoliku porcelanowego, latającego prosiaka. Sufit falował nad nim jak bezdenna ściana morza, szumiąca i ruchoma.

Ogólnie mogło być gorzej.

"Mogło być gorzej." oznajmił chropowatym, zdartym głosem Greg i pomógł Mycroftowi usiąść na sztywnych, wykrochmalonych jak plisowana blacha pościelach. Za oknami świtało i zaczynał się właśnie drugi dzień świąt.

"Mogło być znacznie gorzej. Co ty sobie myślisz, tak zasłaniać ludzi Mycroft. Facet mógł mieć pistolet, mógł... nie wiem co jeszcze! Masz już nigdy tego nie robić."

"Czego mam nie robić?" zapytał niewinnie Mycroft, wciąż nieważki od leków. "Będziesz mnie zawsze już pilnował, żebym nigdy już_ tego _nie zrobił?"

Greg potarł odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie czoło, zmierzwił sobie włosy po czym spojrzał ponuro na Mycrofta. Był koszmarnie potargany, szary na gębie i absolutnie wspaniały.

"Nie wiem co gorsze, twoja zwykła obojętność, czy to..."

"Zapewniam cię, moja obojętność jest zdecydowanie najgorsza." oznajmił z galanterią Mycroft, po czym odkaszlnął i zawisnął żałośnie na ramieniu Grega. "Kręci mi się w głowie... ale mam przyjęcie do zorganizowania... choinka... porcelana..."

"Leż, wariacie. Wszystko już jest zorganizowane." Greg ostrożnie odłożył Mycrofta na stos poduszek, pomagając mu wygodniej usiąść i przykrywając go po piersi pledem. "Anthea była przerażająca. Nie sądzę, aby ktokolwiek sprzeciwił się jej rozkazowi, żeby cała rodzina przybyła do twojej rezydencji na drugi dzień świąt. Sherlock próbował oponować, ale Anthea pokonała go spojrzeniem. Molly zdążyła zrobić mu wtedy zdjęcie, mam nadzieję, że mi je prześle."

"Ty też przyjdziesz?..." wymamrotał Mycroft, nie cierpiąc swojego jęczącego, zmulonego lekami głosu. "Greg..."

"Nie powiem tak. Muszę zachować dla siebie odrobinę godności. Nie może być tak, że po piętnastu latach zagwiżdżesz a ja zaraz przylecę, jak pies. Nie powinieneś stawiać mnie w takiej sytuacji, ja tylko współpracuję z Sherlockiem... Mycroft, nie patrz tak, Mycroft! No naprawdę, jesteś niemożliwy. Nie powiem tak. " bronił się żarliwie Lestrade, na co Mycroft wyciągnął się, nieomal zrywając sobie szwy na poprutym przez nożownika brzuchu, i złapał Grega za dłoń.

"Być może. Greg. Powiedz być może."

Brązowe oczy Grega zbliżyły się do twarzy Mycrofta i starszy Holmes pomyślał, że zasnął. To, albo leki naprawdę zrobiły psikusa jego umysłowi. Ale brązowe oczy Grega, pomimo zaczerwienienia, zmęczenia i kurzych łapek, czających się przy powiekach, były wciąż znajomymi, drogimi oczyma jego dawnego Grega. Grega Mycrofta.

"Być może." powiedział z pewną podejrzliwością Greg i odsunął się nieco, zaczerwieniony na czubkach uszu.

Mycroft miał chęć roześmiać się na całe gardło, ale ponieważ miał na brzuchu świeżo zaszyte rany powłokowe po ataku nożownika, jedynie zacharczał wdzięcznie.

/

Nie można było powiedzieć z całą pewnością, że Mycroft Holmes po spotkaniu zjaw, wywołanych ziółkami na ból zęba i nieświeżym kurczakiem, przeszedł diametralną, życiową przemianę. W końcu był szarą eminencją rządu brytyjskiego i kochał swoją pracę. Nadal był sprytnym politykiem, przebiegłym graczem i podstępnym biznesmenem, nadal trzymał swoją firmę żelazną ręką i nie pozwalał podwładnym załatwiać prywatnych spraw środkami komunikacyjnymi, należącymi do firmy. Ale Mycroft Holmes nauczył się, jak organizować i spędzać święta, jak wynajdywać najokropniejsze porcelanowe figurki i kroić indyka. Oczywiście doprowadził te umiejętności do mistrzostwa. Oczywiście Sherlock był wściekły, co tylko dodawało świątecznym spotkaniom smaczku.

Organizowane przez Mycrofta spotkania bożonarodzeniowe były słynne z radosnej, domowej atmosfery, dobrego jedzenia i jeszcze lepszego towarzystwa. Wielu polityków i działaczy rządowych ubiegało się o zaproszenia, ale Mycroft miał jedną, żelazną zasadę. Jego świąteczne rauty przeznaczone były tylko i wyłącznie dla rodziny. Rodziny, nie tylko krewnych. Żaden wysoko postawiony dostojnik, czy nawet sama królowa, nie mieli wstępu tam, gdzie swobodnie wchodziła pani Hudson, doktor Watson czy młodsza siostra Anthei.

Sherlock co roku dostawał kolejnego renifera i cichcem zostawiał go w rezydencji Mycrofta, a starszy Holmes pieczołowicie kolekcjonował te porcelanowe zwierzątka. Całe disnejowskie, reniferowe stadko.

"Jak będę miał renifery to przyjdziesz za rok." mawiał Mycroft do młodszego brata, na co ten jedynie wydymał usta i umykał do swojego Johna, spekulując nad zdrowiem psychicznym starszego Holmesa.

Mycroft Holmes nie przeszedł więc jakiejś ogromnej, wstrząsającego przemiany, ale Amy nadal żyła ze swoją nową nerką, mamusia raz do roku miała okazję spotkać obu swoich synów, a Greg przeżył. Więcej, także przychodził na świąteczne przyjęcia Mycrofta i krok po kroku coraz bardziej zbliżał się do starszego Holmesa. Niechętnie, niepostrzeżenie i nieustannie. Być może. Mycroft był człowiekiem, który robił rzeczy niemożliwe. Przypomniał sobie w ciągu jednej nocy, jak żyć. Być może było czymś więcej niż oczekiwał. Greg, z początku podejrzliwy i nerwowy, potem złagodniał i rozluźnił się, ale wciąż potrzebował czasu. Mycroft dawał Gregowi czas. I porcelanowe figurki zakonnic, jeżdżących na policyjnych motorach.

"To były szalone święta." wspominał Greg na wielkanocnym lunchu, na który zaprosił go Mycroft do swojej rezydencji. "Kto by pomyślał, że to w sobie masz, Mycroft. Duch świąt w tobie mocny, jak widać."

"Miałem w sobie sporo rzeczy, które usiłowałem zignorować. Teraz obecnie ignoruję potrzebę pocałowania cię."

Greg wziął dużego łyka wina, odetchnął i spojrzał twardo znad swojego kieliszka.

"Nie."

"Dobrze. A więc ty mnie pocałuj." zgodził się nie bez bolesnej miny Mycroft a Greg brzęknął swoim kieliszkiem w kieliszek Holmesa i roześmiał się.

"Być może."

/

end

by Homoviator 02/2013

Długo trwało napisanie tego ostatniego rozdziału, ale wen padł ofiarą zarazy grypy oraz znikomej ilości komentarzy :) coś czuję, że napiszę jeszcze fluffa mystrade...tak na dobry początek wiosny, niech już w końcu przyjdzie :)


End file.
